One More Little Moment
by SINGACTWRITE123
Summary: "You said I was tumor free," Izzie cried. "Well if I'm tumor free then why am I seeing George O'Malley?" Yet Izzie couldn't help but remember how she had told Alex that she wished for this. She wanted a tumor to see George. She got her wish.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Izzie walked slowly through the front door.

Nobody knew she was coming back. But she had to speak to Meredith.

Alex had sent her away and she missed him with a passion. She dreamt of him and would wake in the middle of the night feeling empty without his arms around her.

Meredith sat in the kitchen, holding a bowl and a box of cereal. She began to pour the cereal but only crumbs came out.

"Alex!" Meredith called. "Did you finish the cheerios?"

"What if I did?" Izzie froze at Alex's voice.

"Then why did you put it back in the pantry?" Meredith called.

Izzie heard the sound of Alex's feet as they stomped down the stairs and as he neared the bottom he responded. "I don't know. Nobody's perfect, Grey."

Meredith held out the box to Alex and said, "Here, throw this out."

Alex snatched the box from Meredith's hand and looked into it. "There's plenty in here."

"It's only crumbs," Meredith fought.

Alex pulled the bag out of the box. "There's some in the bottom under the bag."

"I once heard that bugs can get into there."

"Well then you need to live your life more Meredith."

Alex turned and left the kitchen.

Izzie slowly walked in once she was sure Alex was gone.

"Meredith," she said slowly.

Meredith jumped at the sound of Izzie voice and turned around.

"Izzie!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I miss everyone," Izzie said. "I miss you, Alex, George, even Cristina."

"What was that name?" Meredith asked.

"Cristina?" Izzie said slowly.

"No before that. Did you just say George?"

Izzie thought for a second. "It's a force of habit," she said sadly.

"You know, sometimes I hear someone drop something and expect to turn around and see George muttering something while holding whatever part of his body he hurt," Meredith said.

Izzie smiled sadly but giggled nonetheless.

Just then she heard Alex walking back into the kitchen and she dropped behind the counter to hind.

"Who were you just talking to Grey?" he asked.

"Iz- Ow!" Meredith cut off mid-word as Izzie pinched her ankle. "I mean… is your hearing going bad? I didn't say anything."

"Right," Alex muttered, eyeing Meredith curiously as he left the room.

"You don't want him to see you?" Meredith asked once Alex was gone.

Izzie fell backward onto the ground, nearly hitting her head on the counter as she tripped, trying to get up.

"Smooth," Meredith rolled her eyes.

Izzie slowly got up. "Look, Meredith I don't know what to say to him. I never should have left him in the first place.

Izzie leaned against the counter. "Well while you're here you might as well make yourself useful. You know how to cook and I haven't had breakfast yet."

Izzie rolled her eyes and walked to the refrigerator, pulling out the carton of eggs, a pan, and a spatula.

"You are having eggs," Izzie said.

"Good," Meredith smiled.

Izzie put the pan onto the stove and poured oil onto it so the eggs wouldn't stick before cracking an egg onto the pan.

She looked around for the egg carton but couldn't find it.

"Where is the egg carton?"

"Iz, it's right in front of you."

"What?" Izzie demanded. "Where?"

She searched frantically.

"It's right here," a voice said from behind her.

She jumped and turned, seeing someone she had been dying to see for a while. He was pointing to the egg carton and leaning against the counter.

Izzie's eyes widened and she screamed a loud and hoarse shriek, backing up into the counter with a strong force.

The ghost disappeared.

Meredith stood up quickly and Alex came running into the room.

But Izzie's eyes were fixed on the person that had been standing there only seconds ago.

_George!_

**Okay, I really miss George on the show. I got this idea for a fanfiction and couldn't resist. I may right others with George as well when I am eventually done this one if people think I should. I've already written another with George- _We Meet Again._**

**So sorry about the short chapter but it's a prologue. I will put up the others chapters if people review. In certain chapters of my last story I didn't get many reviews. **

**Please help to make this fanfiction popular by reviewing.**

**Please review and I'll update.**


	2. Chapter 1: You're you

**Chapter 1**

"What the hell is wrong?" Meredith demanded.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked, bewildered.

Izzie took a second to catch her breath.

"Why were you screaming?" Meredith demanded.

"I thought… I saw something," Izzie said.

"Why are you here?" Alex asked again.

"I came to see you," Izzie said as her breathing calmed. "I missed you."

Alex's jaw dropped and his eyes widened but he shook it away quickly.

"I've got to go to work," he said, turning and walking.

Izzie felt a lump for in her throat and she tried to swallow it away.

"Iz," Meredith started.

"I'll be okay," Izzie said, cutting Meredith off. "I'm a big girl."

"Well you are welcome to stay in your old room."

Izzie smiled and nodded. "Thanks," she said.

"I'm going to work," Meredith said. "But I'll finish cooking the eggs first."

Izzie nodded and started up the stairs. Just then she heard movement in Alex's room. Had he decided to stay home?

She opened the door. "Alex-

She broke off and her jaw dropped at the sight. Lexie Grey was in Alex's room wearing only a bra and her underwear.

Lexie shrieked and grabbed a blanket, covering herself quickly.

Izzie ran out quickly and to her room. She slammed the door shut behind her and flopped down onto her bed.

She couldn't help but cry.

How the hell was he still sleeping with Lexie? How could he?

"You _did_ leave him," a voice said from beside the bed.

Izzie shrieked out loud and jumped up.

"G-George?" she stuttered. "How the hell am I seeing you?"

George smiled slightly and disappeared.

Izzie screamed again and began to lose consciousness as she heard feet running up the stairs.

Everything went black.

* * *

Meredith finished the last of her eggs and placed the plate in the sink. She turned on the faucet to rinse it off when she heard a faint voice upstairs.

Izzie must have seen Lexie. Meredith didn't want to get involved in that one. She had already warned Lexie enough.

She turned off the sink and put the dish in the dishwasher.

"Meredith," a voice came from behind her.

"I thought you went to work Alex," Meredith said calmly.

"I did but I can't do that without the keys to my car. Have you seen them? I thought they were in my pocket."

Meredith held up keys over her head and waved them around.

"Give 'em up Grey."

"Go speak to Izzie."

"Meredith," Alex warned.

Meredith sighed and tossed Alex the keys. Alex caught them.

"Don't get involved in this," Alex said.

"I only gave you those because I understand."

"You understand?" Alex spit.

"I get it okay. You are all dark and twisty. You are me three years ago. You've lost the you who was bright and shiny, the you who was married."

"Well go sew that on a pillow and stop acting like you know what position I'm in. You don't!"

"Alex-

A sharp scream pierced from upstairs, cutting Meredith off and causing her to gasp.

She and Alex glanced at each other once before belting up the stairs.

Alex was running as fast as he could the second he heard Izzie scream.

The charged through Izzie's room and found her on the floor.

"Izzie!" Alex yelled. "What the hell happened?"

"She unconscious," Meredith gasped, running towards her.

"You think!" Alex yelled, sarcastically.

Meredith bent down and felt for Izzie's pulse.

"She's got a pulse," Meredith said.

Just then Izzie groaned and her eyes began to flutter.

"Iz," Mer murmured.

"Izzie?" Alex questioned as he kneeled down next to Meredith.

Lexie walked past the room and gasped when she saw the scene unfold.

"What happened?" Lexie gasped.

"I don't know," Meredith said.

Izzie's eyes opened.

* * *

Izzie heard faint voices.

"Iz." _Meredith._

"Izzie?"_ Alex._

"What happened?" _Lexie._

"I don't know," _Meredith._

Izzie slowly opened her eyes.

The light burned them and she had to blink a few times. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light and her nails dug into the ground.

"George," she croaked. "I saw him."

"What?" Alex asked, shaking his head.

She looked away from him and over to Meredith. "I saw him," she said, trying to prop herself up on her elbows. "I really did."

"Maybe we should get you to the hospital," Meredith said.

"I saw him," Izzie repeated.

"Come on," Alex said. "We need to get you to the hospital."

There was worry clear in his voice.

Meredith took one of Izzie's arms and helped her up. She stumbled a little and Alex pulled her up and into his arms.

"I only fainted because I saw George," Izzie went on. "I saw him."

"Which is why we are going to the hospital," Alex said as he and Meredith ran down the stairs.

Meredith ran to open the front door and Alex carried Izzie through it.

"Put me down!" she insisted.

"I'll put you down when we get in the car."

They ran to Alex's car where he dumped Izzie into the back seat.

"Hey!" she screamed.

Alex sat in the back with her and buckled her seatbelt for her before unconsciously putting his arm around her.

Izzie looked up at him and bit her lip before pulling herself tightly to him.

He hugged her back with so much force that it almost hurt.

But Izzie didn't mind. She finally got Alex back and now she never wanted to let go.

"Alex," she whispered.

Alex hugged her tighter before pulling back. "Izzie, I missed you so much. But we already gave this a try and it didn't work between us."

Izzie felt her heart nearly break. "Alex. I'm sorry I left. I was wrong and I love you."

"Iz, I'm sorry. But I can't have you leave me again. I can't… I mean I don't… I- I honestly don't know what to say."

"He's dark and twisty again," Meredith helped from the front seat.

"Gee thanks," Alex said sarcastically.

"I'm a professional dark and twisty. I know best about it," Meredith said.

Izzie turned her face to look out the window and waited until they got to the hospital.

When they did they took Izzie into the waiting room. She sat in one of the chairs in the emergency room and stared at the wall. Meredith went up to sign Izzie in and Alex's pager suddenly went off as he sat down.

"Crap," he hissed.

"Go," Izzie said. She heard Meredith's pager go off as well.

Meredith cursed under her breath and tucked the pager into her pocket.

"You guys can go. I'll wait in hear. It'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

Izzie nodded her head and sunk down in her seat.

"Alright," Alex murmured. "I'll check in on you later."

Izzie nodded again but didn't say a word. Meredith waved her hand and she and Alex left.

Izzie sat for a little while. But suddenly she felt something touch her arm. She looked next to her and gasped, about to scream, but something was shoved over her mouth before she could.

George kept his hand tightly over her mouth. "Don't scream," he pleaded.

Izzie took a deep breath through her nose and nodded slowly.

George slowly pulled his hand away.

"You're dead," Izzie said immediately. "I was at your funeral. You died."

"Yeah," George said. "But now I'm here for you."

George smiled a half smile.

"I have to go see Derek Shepherd," Izzie said. She grabbed George's hand and pulled him with her.

"Wait," George said. "I died and that's all I get? No 'I missed you?'"

Izzie turned and bit her lip.

That was George for her. And he was standing right in front of her.

At that moment she realized what was really happening.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "You're you."

"I'm me," George chuckled.

"You died," Izzie said yet again. A tear rolled down her face and she pulled George to her.

Her breath caught in her throat and she pulled George to her as tightly as she could.

**If you want to see anything happen in this story tell me. Review and I'll update.**


	3. Chapter 2: What now

**Chapter 2**

"Derek Shepherd!" Izzie demanded, walking into the cafeteria and walking up to Derek.

Derek dropped his fork and swallowed the salad he was eating, nearly chocking on it.

"Izzie Stevens?" he gasped.

Izzie walked over and slammed her fist down onto the table angrily.

"Easy Izzie," George's voice came from behind her.

Izzie clenched her teeth.

"You said I was tumor free," Izzie cried. "Well if I'm tumor free then why am I seeing George O'Malley?"

"What?" Derek asked, standing up and looking straight at Izzie.

Izzie squeezed her eyes shut with tears in them and she felt George's hand touch her shoulder softly.

Yet Izzie couldn't help but remember how she had told Alex that she wished for this. She wanted a tumor to see George.

She got her wish.

"George O'Malley is standing next to me right now," Izzie said. George waved at Derek who didn't see him at all. "I'm going crazy," Izzie cried, hiding her face in her hands.

George's voice rang out from behind her. "No you're not. Everyone else is. They can't see me. You're the normal one."

Izzie turned and laughed at George's comment and Derek looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why don't you come with me and you can get a check up," he suggested, picking up his tray and grabbing Izzie by the arm before leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

Derek stared at the pictures of Izzie's brain in astonishment.

"I can't believe it," he murmured.

"Derek," Meredith's voice filled the room. "Are you alright?"

Meredith walked up behind him and her mouth dropped open. "Look at that tumor!" she gasped. "You are so lucky to be operating on it."

"Mer," Derek murmured, shaking his head. "I'm not lucky to be operating on it."

"What? That tumor is huge!"

"Meredith," Derek said. He took her shoulders into his hands and looked into her eyes. "That is a scan of Izzie Steven's brain."

Meredith's mouth dropped open. "What?" she nearly shouted.

Just then the door swung open and Alex walked in. "Hey Mer, have you seen Izzie?"

Meredith opened her mouth to talk but no words came out. She tried again but still couldn't make words. Her hand slowly shook as she moved it to point at the picture of the brain on the wall.

Alex raised an eyebrow and realization slowly hit.

"God… no," Alex's voice cracked. "Not again."

* * *

Izzie sat in the hospital room waiting for the results. She tapped her foot in anticipation.

George just shook his head. "That won't make time pass any faster," he said.

Izzie felt the tears come to her eyes. "I have a tumor," she croaked. "I wished for this."

"I know," George said.

"I wanted this."

"I know."

"It really happened."

"I know."

Izzie turned to George and clenched her teeth together as a sob threatened to rip through her chest.

"Iz?" George murmured in confusion.

She leaned her head forward and put it on George's shoulder. "Oh George," she cried. "Why do I feel like this is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time? That's such a horrible thing to feel."

"Izzie don't cry." George wrapped his arms around her. "Why do you think you feel that way?"

"I… finally get… to be… with Alex." Izzie sucked in a deep breath. She looked back up to George and whispered, "I finally get to see you. My best friend."

Just then Izzie noticed Cristina walk right past the room. But as fast as she walked away she walked backwards and looked back into the room.

"Izzie?" she gasped.

"Hi," Izzie whispered.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Visiting," Izzie said.

"Tell her I say hi," George said from next to her.

"Why are you in a hospital room?" Cristina asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Tell her I say hi," George said.

"I tell you as soon as I get the results," Izzie said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Tell Cristina that George says hi," George repeated.

"Okay, you've lost me. And why are you crying?" Cristina asked.

"Tell her I say hi," George begged. "Please," he nearly whined.

"I'm sort of seeing the dead again," Izzie said, almost too quiet to hear.

"Come again," Cristina said, leaning against the door framed.

"_Izzie!_ Tell her I say-

"George says hi!" Izzie nearly screamed. She turned to George and narrowed her eyes. "Happy?"

George smiled. Izzie couldn't help but smile back. "Very," George said.

Izzie giggled and turned back to Cristina whose mouth had fallen open.

Cristina moved her hand slowly, waving, with her eyes wide.

"Hello?" her voice was quiet and confused.

Derek walked into the room then and cleared his throat. Alex had dried tears in his eyes and Meredith looked horribly uncomfortable.

"Just say it," Izzie pleaded.

"You uh… you…" Derek cleared his throat and couldn't finish his sentence.

"It's back," Meredith stepped forwards. "The tumor's back."

"I knew it," Izzie whispered.

She closed her eyes and for a moment she was standing on the beach with George. _"It's back," she told him._

"_I know," George said. "That's why I'm here."_

"_I've figured that out already," Izzie said slowly. "But I __**really**__ don't want to go through all of the trouble of treatment again."_

"_But it does give you a chance to spend more time with Alex," George said._

_Izzie slowly walked out toward the ocean and just as her feet were about to touch the water she opened her eyes._

Everyone was staring at her, waiting for her to answer.

"So," Izzie said, clearing her throat when she realized how small it sounded. "What now? How bad is the tumor?"

**A/N: If you have any ideas just tell me. Review please. I love hearing the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 3: Two Tumors

**Chapter 3**

Alex stared ahead, blankly as he sat alone on a bench in front of the hospital. He sort of heard someone walk up to him but he didn't turn around.

He didn't turn around when he heard the person sigh.

He didn't turn around when he felt the hand of the person rest slightly on his shoulder.

And he still didn't turn around when the person finally spoke.

"Alex," their voice said softly, and he knew it was Meredith. "I know-

"Don't give me a speech," Alex cut her off darkly. His voice was shaky. "I don't want a freaking speech. I don't want you to tell me we will get through this. I don't want to hear this."

"Aex-

"No Meredith! Just don't say anything! I am such an idiot!"

"No you're not. You couldn't have known."

"She has two tumors Meredith! One is pressing on her frontal lobe which means that she would make bad decisions! Don't you get it Meredith? That's way she left me! And I just went on and slept with Lexie like nothing bad would come from it! Well guess what! Izzie is now dying once again and there is nothing I can do about it!"

"Alex, there is something we can do to fix it. Derek said the tumor on her frontal lobe shouldn't be too hard to remove. The one on her pituitary gland _will_ be harder though. But we have a chance Alex. _We have a chance_ and that is all that matters."

"I just said I didn't want a speech!" Alex snapped. "And if you were to pay any attention or once in your life you might just know that Izzie is refusing the surgeries!"

"What?"

"She doesn't want the surgery Meredith!"

* * *

Izzie hung her head as she walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and looked at her tired out face.

"Two tumors," she whispered.

Suddenly and image of George appeared in the mirror and she turned to glare at him.

"Why would you do this to me?" she nearly shrieked.

"I didn't do this to you," George said. "I just come with the package."

"Well make it all go away!" she screamed.

"You want me to leave?"

"No! I want this tumor gone! If it weren't for this freaking tumor I wouldn't have left Alex like an idiot!"

"Izzie-

"Please get out!"

"I-

"Just get out so I can take a bath without you watching me!"

"I would if I could!"

"What?!"

"I can't leave Izzie," George said almost sadly.

Izzie lost it then. She reached for a vase next to her and flung it at George as hard as she could.

She heard someone yell, _"No! No! No! Don't!"_ as she did it.

But it went right through George and hit the wall.

George disappeared and Izzie turned slowly to find that Alex had been the voice before.

* * *

Alex walked in through the house. He hung up his coat and kicked off his shoes.

That's when he heard the screaming.

"_Just get out so I can take a bath without you watching me! What?!"_

"Izzie," Alex whispered.

He started for the steps as fast as he could. He ran upstairs and got to the bathroom just in time to see Izzie reaching for a vase with an angry expression plastered on her face.

"No! No! No! Don't!" Alex screamed at the top of his lungs.

But it was too late. Izzie threw the vase across the room and it smashed into the wall and fell to pieces on the floor.

"Izzie," Alex whispered.

He held a hand out in front of him as if Izzie was a wild animal.

Izzie turned to him with tears in her eyes. "What is wrong with me?" Izzie whispered.

Alex walked over hesitantly with his hands out towards Izzie. "You're acting like I'm going to hurt you," Izzie whispered. "Alex… it's me."

Alex stared at her. _She's Izzie,_ he thought. _She's still your wife. You still love her her._

Izzie watched with wide eyes and then they softened and Alex pulled her to him.

She held her arms around him tightly and ran her fingers through his hair and then just held him as tight as she possible could.

"Oh Alex," She cried. "What's happening to me?"

"It's the tumor acting," he whispered. "But you control your body. Your tumor doesn't. Remember that, okay."

"Alex, I know you must hate me-

"Izzie I don't hate you! I love you," Alex said firmly, pulling away and looking Izzie straight in the eye.

"But I left you!"

"Your tumor confused you. It's not your fault."

"Alex," Izzie cried. "I love you too."

* * *

Owen walked into Cristina's apartment to fine her on the couch, biting her nails.

"Since when do you bite your nails?" Owen asked.

Cristina looked up and pulled her fingers away from her mouth. "Since now! Since Izzie came back! Since I just found out that Izzie has two knew tumors and that's why she left in the first place. Her tumor told her two."

"Her tumor told her two?"

"Can't you hear?" Cristina asked.

"Relax," Owen said.

"No!" Cristina cried. "I can't relax! What the hell is wrong with my life? First George O'Malley dies! Next Izzie gets Cancer! These are my friends we are talking about! So no! I will not calm down!"

* * *

Meredith walked into the house and hung up her coat. She walked past Alex's room as she went and noticed the door was open.

He was lying across his bed and holding Izzie who was sleeping in his arms. His eyes were open and he looked to Meredith with pain hidden behind his face.

"Alex," Meredith whispered. "She'll be okay."

Alex put a finger to his lips but nodded. "I hope so," he mouthed back.

Derek walked into the hallway. "Meredith what are you-

"Shh," Meredith whispered, walking to him. "Izzie's sleeping."

"Well if you don't talk her into the surgery," Derek paused for a moment. "She will be sleeping for a very, _very _long time."

**A/N: So… yeah I need some help coming up with some ideas for this story. I have the basic idea. But I need some more. If you give me suggestions it might help and I will mention your names in the author notes if I use the ideas... sp please, please, please review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Worthlessly dying

**Chapter 4**

Alex woke up and found Izzie with her head on his chest.

_That's it_, he thought. _Today I will talk to her. We'll work it out. She'll get the surgery._

Izzie turned and her head pressed into Alex's ribs. It was slightly uncomfortable and Alex tired to situate them to make it better. Izzie's moved again and began clenching her fists and teeth in her sleep.

"No," she whispered. Her eyes then flashed open. _"No!"_

* * *

Izzie found herself standing in the middle of the hospital with George, Alex, and Denny standing next to her.

She smiled at Denny who smiled back at her.

She winked at George who winked back and chuckled slightly.

She turned to Alex and blew him an air kiss. He blew it right back.

But that's when things went wrong.

Denny clutched at his heart and fell to the ground. He let out a loud scream and a loud heartbeat sounded through the room and was growing slower and slower by the second.

Izzie realized it was Denny's heartbeat.

She wanted to run forwards and help him. But her feet felt like they were glued to the floor.

The heartbeat came to a stop and Izzie cried out. "Denny!" she shrieked.

George's eyes were wide and he was staring at where Denny had just disappeared. And suddenly his face began to peel away.

Izzie's mouth fell open in disgust and George fell to the ground screaming in terror.

His heartbeat sounded through the room as well. It slowed so quickly. George was gone in an instant.

Izzie stomped her foot and cried out. "No," she whispered.

She hung her head and her hair fell into her face.

"Alex!" she called.

The room echoed and pulled Izzie went flying backwards away from Alex.

"No!" she shrieked.

Her eyes snapped open and she jerked up in bed. Immediately she felt Alex's hand touch her arm lightly and she shrieked again.

"Izzie," Alex said, alarmed now. "What's the matter?"

Something touched Izzie's arm and she turned and saw George standing there.

She let out a shriek and fell back into Alex's arms. "What is it?" Alex asked.

"George," Izzie whispered. "He's standing right there." She pointed to the side of the bed.

Alex's eyes widened slightly.

"Iz… are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Izzie pulled out of Alex's grip. You know… I think I'm going to take a bath," she murmured. "I need time to think."

With that she pulled away and left Alex alone in the bed.

* * *

Alex walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

He noticed Meredith walk in and he nodded his head toward her.

"Hey Grey," he muttered.

"Where's Izzie?" Meredith asked. She walked over to grab a glass and started to fill it with water.

"She's taking a bath," Alex said.

Meredith nearly choked on the water she was she was drinking. "She is in there all alone? She threw a vase yesterday at a wall because she was seeing dead people. But if she is in the bath alone and something happens… she could drown Alex!"

Alex turned and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Izzie turned on the bath water and turned to George who was sitting on the counter with his hands clasped together in his lap.

"George," Izzie said. I'm about to take off my cloths. So if you could leave-

"I would if I could Iz."

Izzie grabbed the bar of soap from the bath and through it into the water angrily.

"Izzie, please calm down."

"Sorry," Izzie muttered. "Well can you at least turn around?"

George smirked and turned around. "You know I've seen it all before. When I divorced Callie for you-

"George!" Izzie said, cutting him off.

"Sorry," George muttered.

Izzie rolled her eyes and pulled off her shirt when there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Alex knocked on the door to the bathroom. He could have sworn he heard Izzie talking.

"Who is it?" Izzie called.

"Are you okay in there?" Alex called back.

"Yes," Izzie said. "I'd be better if George weren't in here!"

Alex sighed and felt a little uneasy. "Well can O'Malley hear me?"

"Sure," Izzie said, sounding a little confused. "But you can't hear him."

"Alright," Alex said. "Well O'Malley I am warning you right now, if you take one look at my wife when she is naked I will kill you!"

There was a pause for a moment and Alex heard Izzie whispering. Then she answered.

"Well George says there's a problem with that!" Izzie said.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"He says you can't do that for two reasons."

"And they are?"

"Well for one thing you can't see him."

"Good point," Alex shrugged.

"Well the other problem is… he's already dead. So you can't exactly kill him."

Alex chuckled and sunk down until he was sitting against the wall where he could hear Izzie if she needed him.

* * *

Izzie climbed into the bathtub and lay back in the hot water.

"So…" George started.

"So what?" Izzie said.

"So… I don't know. What do you want to talk about? What did you and Denny do?"

Izzie sunk lower into the water and felt her face grow red.

"Nothing that I will be doing with you," She said.

"Why don't you want the surgery?" George asked.

"I don't want to go through all of that again. It was hard enough the first time. Anyway, I don't deserve to get better. I left Alex."

"Izzie-

Suddenly Izzie felt a little dizzy. "Wow… I feel… strange."

"What do you mean?" George asked.

There was a movement from outside the bathroom. Izzie squinted her eyes towards the door which seemed to get farther and farther away.

Her vision began to blur and her ears started ringing.

She tried to shake it away but it wouldn't work.

Her eyes slowly fell shut and she sunk lower into the water.

"George," she croaked. She sunk a little lower in. "A-Alex," she whispered. "Help."

Izzie heard a loud banging on the door and a loud yell. But she was gone to fast to notice.

* * *

Alex listened mindlessly to Izzie's random conversations with George. He paid it know attention until he heard something that made him focus.

"_I don't want to go through all of that again. It was hard enough the first time. Anyway, I don't deserve to get better. I left Alex."_

Alex couldn't believe what he heard. _Of course_ she deserved to get better.

What the hell was she talking about?!

But he let go of the thought when he heard the next thing Izzie said.

"_Wow… I feel… strange."_

He jumped up and began trying to open the door. But he found it locked.

He heard her murmur something else but then she became quiet.

"Iz?" he called, knocking. "Izzie! Are you alright in there?"

_Silence._

"_Izzie!_" Alex screamed.

Feet came running up the stairs. "What is it?" Meredith asked as she got to the top.

Alex started banging on the door and trying to push it open.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked.

"She was talking to George!" Alex yelled as he threw his shoulder into the door. He noticed Derek walking up behind them. "She said she felt strange," Alex said.

He moved back and then threw himself into the door. It killed his shoulder but he didn't care.

"Watch out," Derek said.

He moved toward the door and side kicked it. It wobbled a little.

"The doors to this place are old. They can only take so much. Keep doing that," Meredith said.

Alex pushed past Derek and side kicked the door just like Derek just had.

The door fell down with a loud _crash!_

He heard Lexie come up behind them then. "What is going on?" she asked.

Alex ignored her and barged into the bathroom.

Alex couldn't see Izzie's face. As he ran closer into the bathroom he realized that she was completely under the water. Her eyes were shut and her face was pale.

"Crap!" Alex yelled.

He threw his arms into the water, getting himself soaked in the process, and pulled Izzie's wet and limp body up into his arms.

She wasn't breathing.

"Call an ambulance!" Alex yelled.

He heard the rushing of feet and Derek barking orders as he ran in next to Alex and passed him a towel to cover Izzie's body.

He lay Izzie down onto the cold floor. The water from Izzie's hair and body began dripping onto the tiled floor as Derek placed a towel over her and held her eyes open to look at her pupils.

Alex touched her neck and felt no pulse and she still wasn't breathing.

He began to panic and immediately started CPR.

**A/N: I think this story needed a good cliff hanger to really get the drama started. **

**Not too much has happened yet. But now it will get a bit more exciting. So does Izzie live… or die?**

**Just like in my last story **_**We Meet Again**_** I am not telling what happens. **

**And I won't put the next chapter up until I get reviews, and not just two or four reviews. **

**Here's the deal: If I get at least ten reviews in the next twenty-four hours I will make sure to update this story as fast as possible.**

**And if there is anything that you really want to see happen then just tell me in the reviews.**

**I am working hard on this story so please, please, please, please, **_**PLEASE**_** review.**

**Thanks. :) **


	6. Chapter 5: Please Breathe

**Chapter 5**

_Izzie heard a loud banging on the door and a loud yell. But she was gone to fast to notice._

Suddenly Izzie was standing in an empty hospital.

"Alex!" she called. "_Alex!_" her voice echoed through the room and found it's way back to her.

And suddenly she felt as though she couldn't breathe. She lifted her head up and saw George there. "George," she coughed.

She felt like she was swallowing water. She moved her hand and felt like it was swaying through water.

And then she remembered.

_The bathtub!_

"No!" she coughed. "Am I dead?"

George suddenly sank down into the ground and disappeared. "George!" she shrieked, using the last of her oxygen.

Her head was spinning and she needed to breathe so badly.

She slowly sunk down into darkness, and even welcomed it. After that she couldn't recall a thing.

* * *

Alex breathed into Izzie's mouth and then pumped his hands against her chest and listened for a heartbeat.

_Nothing!_

There was a siren down the street and Alex clenched his teeth as he started the next round of CPR.

He then leaned down and counted to ten as he listened for a heartbeat.

_Nothing!_

Alex punched his hand into the side of the bathtub as the tears ran down his face. He bent down to breath into her mouth again but found that he didn't even have enough air for himself. He sat there hyperventilating and pushing his hands against Izzie's chest.

Suddenly something threw him out of the way and caused him to land on the tiled floor on his back.

He opened his eyes to find Derek taking over CPR for him. He held himself together as he did so and Alex wished that he could have done so.

There were footsteps that sounded towards him and he looked up to find Meredith standing over him.

"Alex," she whispered. "The ambulance is here. Come with me."

"N-no. I can't leave her!"

"Got it!" Derek announced. "She has a pulse but she's still not breathing."

Just then the paramedics came running into the bathroom and began to lift Izzie onto a stretcher. One of them put a mask on her face that helped her breathe.

As they took her away Alex sat frozen on the ground with tears rushing down his face.

"They'll do everything they can," Meredith whispered.

Alex shook his head. "I-I'm a doctor… and _I _couldn't save her."

"Doctors can't always save the patient," Meredith murmured.

"Izzie's not just a normal patient!" Alex yelled. "_She's Izzie!_"

* * *

Cristina was stitching up a patient's thigh and listening to the woman drone on and on about how it happened.

"So anyway I slipped and went flying on the roof. I could have sworn that was it. I thought I would die. And then I became very lucky. I landed right on my daughter's trampoline, the one that I told her I wished she didn't have. Well now I love that trampoline. Of course the springs are a little sharp. As you can see my thigh did suffer just a bit. But if it was my life-

"Okay," Cristina cut her off. "I get it. You almost died. Well you got lucky. Now can you like shut up so I don't mess up the stitches? Please?"

The woman's eyes widened. "If you are such a good doctor then there should be no chance of you messing up at all…

As the woman went on Cristina turned to grab the chart and saw a stretcher being rushed through the hallway.

The chart fell out of her hands as she saw the pale face of the woman on the stretcher. "Oh crap," the words came out of her mouth slowly.

* * *

Miranda walked out of the day care center where her son spent the day.

She was in a good mood, which was rare lately. But her son and the new man (Ben) who she was dating made her that way.

She walked past Arizona Robbins with a smile plastered on her face.

"Someone's in a good mood," Arizona laughed.

"I sure am," Miranda said. "And there isn't anything that can change that!"

With that Miranda turned around to keep walking and her mouth fell open as she saw Izzie Stevens being rolled through the hospital on a stretcher.

_So much for a good mood._

* * *

Alex ran after Izzie and the doctors that pushed her through the hospital.

He felt somebody grab his arm and hold him back. It was Derek Shepherd once again.

"We have to operate on her immediately," Derek said. "Her brain was left without oxygen for a while. It could have caused serious damage. And unfortunately the tumor on her pituitary gland grew rapidly and caused her to black out before. We need to get in their immediately and see if we can remove it. It is the harder one but her only chance of surviving if the lack of oxygen didn't cause any damage is to remove the tumor immediately. We can try to get the other one out as well while we are in there."

Alex looked down and clenched his jaw. "Oh Izzie," he whispered.

"You must also keep in mind that she signed the DNR-

"No!" Alex yelled. "Ignore the freaking DNR. Do everything in your power to save her and bring her back to me."

Derek looked away. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"She signed the DNR a while ago! If she dies…

He couldn't finish his sentence and broke off hyperventilating as he fell back into the wall.

Derek turned and walked after Izzie to do the surgery. Alex felt his heart speed up and tears start in his eyes.

"Alex," a soft voice came from behind him.

He turned to see Lexie and felt disgust towards what they had done together.

"Get away from me!" Alex growled.

"W-what?" Lexie stuttered in confusion.

"Did you not hear me?" Alex yelled as tears rushed down his face.

"I know what happened to Izzie, but what did I do?"

"You got me to sleep with you! You could have stopped me! You knew I wasn't thinking straight! And while we were together Izzie was suffering _two_ tumors! So don't come up to me acting all innocent! You know what you did!"

"Alex, you-

"Get away from me!" Alex growled. "I don't want to see your face!"

Lexie bit her lip and ran away crying.

* * *

Lexie ran to the nearest on-call room and threw open the door before rushing in and collapsing onto a bed.

She lay there and cried.

She hated when people yelled at her. And Alex had no right! He was involved in what they did too.

But what Lexie didn't realize was that she wasn't alone in the on-call room.

"Lexie?" a voice murmured.

It was then that she realized why else she was crying. She had many feelings built up inside of her.

She looked up to see the face of the one person at that moment that could actually make her feel better.

"Oh Mark!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder.

* * *

Derek looked down at Izzie's face for a moment as they placed her onto the surgical table.

They were about to give her anesthesia when something very unexpected happened.

Izzie groaned a loud groan and turned her face slightly away from the anesthesia mask.

Derek gasped and his eyes grew wide as did Izzie's that were suddenly staring right back at him.

**A/N: I decided to make a deal. If you review this chapter I will give you a preview of the next chapter. If you are one of the first five people to review this chapter you will get a longer preview of the next chapter.**

**When you review if you want the preview just say so in your review. If you don't just write **_**no preview please**_**. **

**So please, please, please review. Reviews make this story more fun to write.**


	7. Chapter 6: Forgotten Love

**Chapter 6**

Alex walked sadly through the hospital. As he turned slowly into the next hallway he heard Meredith and a nurse speaking.

"She what?" Meredith gasped.

Alex jumped back behind the wall and listened to their conversation.

"She woke up," the nurse said. "She woke up and tried to pull her breathing tube out of her throat. But we knocked her out immediately because we needed to get in and try to remove the tumor. Chief Shepherd sent me out to tell you.

"She woke up?" Meredith asked, still not comprehending.

"Do I really need to say it again?" the nurse asked.

Meredith's eyes were huge with surprise. "Did he say anything else?"

"He only said not to tell Dr. Karev. He doesn't want him to get his hopes up. But he wanted you to know."

"Alright," Meredith whispered. "I won't tell him."

Alex couldn't believe it. How could she agree to that?

He suddenly stomped out from behind the wall and grabbed Meredith's shoulder roughly. "Meredith!"

Meredith jumped and gasped and turned around. "A-Alex? How much of that did you hear?"

"Plenty!" Alex growled. "I can't believe that you weren't going to tell me about this!"

"Alex-

"I trusted you Meredith! I trusted you and you betrayed me!"

"You know why I would have had to do it Alex!"

"Do I Meredith? I'm not so sure I do!"

"Alex-

"Imagine if it was Derek!" Alex yelled. "How would you feel if it was Derek who had two tumors? Wouldn't you want to know if he woke up from something like _that_?"

"Imagine if Izzie was doing that surgery on Derek!" Meredith fought back. "Imagine if she told you not to tell me! Would you betray her?"

"Oh cut it out Meredith! You know you would want to know! You would want that little bit of hope!"

"Not if it was just going to be crushed!"

"You know what!" Alex yelled. "Screw this!"

He turned and stomped away furiously.

* * *

As Owen walked through the hospital he caught a glimpse of Cristina working on a patient with a far away glance.

"Dr. Yang," Owen said. Cristina didn't turn around. "Dr. Yang," he repeated. Cristina still didn't seem to hear him. "Cristina!"

She turned around quickly, dropping the bandage that she was holding. Owen noticed how angry the patient looked.

"Huh? W-what?" Cristina stuttered.

"Are you an attending?" the woman asked.

"Yes I am. My name is Dr. Hunt."

"Well Dr. Hunt, the residents at this hospital must not be very focused, because Dr. Yang here is spacing out and yelling at me."

"Yelling?" Owen questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"I was not yelling I was… I mean… and she…

"There is no excuse," the woman said, crossing her arms.

"She wouldn't shut up!" Cristina snapped.

The woman huffed a breath and Owen shook his head. "Dr. Yang please apologize to Mrs. ..." she check the chart. "To Ms. Genefren."

"Dr. Hunt can we talk in the hallway please?" Cristina asked.

"Apologize to the patient," Owen said.

"I'm sorry," Cristina said quickly then turned to Owen.

"Dr. Yang-

Cristina sighed and then plastered a fake smile onto her face. "I am so sorry," she said, almost sarcastically. "Now Owen, let's talk in the hallway."

Cristina grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hallway.

"What is it?" he demanded. He then took a look at Cristina's face. "Wait, are you crying?"

"No," she lied, her voice cracking. "I'm not… crying." Her voice broke again and she clenched her teeth together.

"Why are you crying?" Owen asked softly.

"Because George O'Malley died," she whispered.

"Why are you crying about that now?" Owen asked, confusion toning his voice.

"Because Izzie might die too."

"Don't think about that now. They will do the surgery on her eventually when she agrees-

"Owen!" Cristina cut him off. "She passed out in the bathtub! She wasn't breathing! She is in surgery now! So I was going to ask you if you could please go see how she I doing before another part of my life breaks!" she was sobbing now.

Owen was at a loss for words. He slowly reached towards Cristina and touched her cheek. "I'll go see how she's doing," Owen said.

Cristina nodded. "Thank you," she said.

Owen reached toward Cristina to pull her into a hug but she inched away. She wiped her tears off of her face with her lab coat sleeve and shook her head. "I um… I have to check on my patient."

With that Cristina turned and walked back into the room.

* * *

Derek stared into Izzie's brain, trying to figure out how to get the tumor off of the pituitary gland without harming it. The only way to get _all_ of the tumor out, it seemed, was to remove nearly all of the pituitary gland.

Suddenly Owen walked into the OR holding a surgical mask over his face.

"I've been sent to check on her," Owen said.

"Yeah, well it's not looking so good," Derek said, looking up and nodding his head towards Owen. "You can tell whoever wants to know that… I don't know."

"Cristina," Owen said.

"W-what?"

"Cristina wants to know."

With that he turned and left the OR.

* * *

Mark was incredibly confused. Why was Lexie crying? Why was she hugging him? And why wasn't he pulling away?

He couldn't.

He had already lost Lexie once and he was afraid to lose her again.

"Lex," he finally whispered. "Why are you crying?"

Lexie slowly looked up at Mark. "Because Alex yelled at me… and you hate me… and… I don't know!" she sobbed.

"Why did Karev yell at you?" Mark asked.

"Because Izzie has two more tumors. That's what made her leave him in the first place. He said that it was my fault for getting him to sleep with me!"

Mark cringed at that and slowly pulled her away. "Lex," he whispered. "Karev is in a dark place. I wouldn't be hanging around him right now if I were you."

Lexie slowly ran her fingers through her hair. "Mark," she croaked. "I'm in a dark place too!"

"Lexie, we all are. I mean Sloan came back. She's having the baby. She's in surgery right now and I came into here to wait it out. I-

Lexie ignored what he was going to say next and pulled him to her, crashing her lips to his.

Mark was frozen in surprise and slowly pushed her away back onto the bed.

"Lexie," he whispered. "I'm going out with Teddy Altman right now. You broke up with me. You can't do this now. You can't do this after you broke up with me."

Mark turned and left the room quickly without looking back, trying to keep up his strength.

But as he left he heard Lexie whimpering and his heart nearly broke.

* * *

Izzie slowly found herself in the middle of darkness.

She didn't like it there. She wanted to get out of it.

She began to become aware that she wasn't in darkness, but something was blocking her vision.

_All I need to do,_ she thought. _is get the blackness out of my vision._

She began to wonder how to do that. She thought about how she would usually do it. That's when she realized that her eyes were closed.

She moved her head and felt a wave of dizziness rush over her.

She groaned slightly and blinked her eyes to refocus them.

And when she did she found a pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

Those blue eyes belonged to Derek Shepherd.

Izzie tried to open her mouth and speak but found that something was stuck in her throat. She moved her hand to reach for it but Derek's hand beat her to it and landed on top of hers.

"Izzie," he said. "If you can hear me blink twice." He spoke loudly and slowly and Izzie understood him and blinked twice.

"Good," Derek said. "Now we are about to take you into surgery and try to remove the tumor on you pituitary gland. Okay?"

Izzie tried to comprehend this for a second. More surgery? She didn't want more surgery! She would rather die!

She tried to shake her head but felt another rush of dizziness.

"This surgery is very important," Derek said. "Alex is outside waiting for an update and when I finally give him one I hope it is a good one."

Izzie gave in and blinked twice.

And then a thought occurred to her. She smiled internally. She had signed the DNR. They couldn't keep her like a vegetable if she didn't make it.

She wanted to make it, especially for Alex. But being a vegetable did not sound like fun.

"Alright. Now I need you to count back from ten in your head for me," a nurse said, placing a mask over Izzie's nose and mouth.

She closed her eyes and did as she was told.

_Ten, nine… eight…… seven……… six……………_

**A/N: So did you like the chapter? You can tell me in the reviews and earn a preview of the next chapter. If you are one of the first five reviewers you get a longer preview. If you aren't and you still want a preview you can get one, but not as long.**

**Also, if i get eleven reviews this time I will try my hardest to update as soon as possible.**


	8. Chapter 7: Scary Results

**Chapter 7**

Meredith noticed Alex pacing through the hallways angrily.

She could tell he was anxious and afraid.

"Alex," she said.

He turned around and saw Meredith walking up to him. He turned angrily and tried to walk away.

"Oh Alex, come on!" Meredith called.

Alex spun around. "Do you really have the nerve?"

"What?"

"After what you did! How can you just come over here and decide that it is okay to talk to me like that?"

"Alex look at me!" Meredith said, walking up to him.

"Meredith-

"Look at me!" Alex went silent and turned his attention to Meredith."I know how upset you are! I've been there! But taking it out on everybody isn't okay! "

"Meredith cut it out!"

"You are dark and twisty! You are angry! I was there three years ago Alex."

"I'm fine!" Alex tried to turn around my Meredith grabbed his arm.

"No you're not! You're scared! You think you're alone! But you're not." Alex slowly turned to face Meredith. "I'm here for you," Meredith whispered, feeling tears pierce her eyes, but not letting them show very much.

Alex tried to pull away again but Meredith pulled his arm until he close enough that she could hug him.

Alex just let go then and started to cry and Meredith felt her throat tighten.

"She'll be okay," Meredith whispered. "Izzie will be okay."

Just then somebody, who Meredith recognized as Teddy Altman, went running into the OR.

"Crap!" Alex screamed. "No!"

He tried to pull out of Meredith's grip and to the OR but she wouldn't let go.

"Alex-

"No!"

"You need to breathe!"

Alex ripped his arm out of Meredith's grip. "No!"

"Alex look at me!"

"I need to see her!"

"Alex!"

Alex ran past Meredith and threw the door open behind him as he ran into the OR.

"Alex!" Meredith yelled.

She ran after him into the OR and froze in her spot next to Alex who did the same.

Meredith gasped at what she saw.

"What the hell are you doing in here Karev?" Derek snapped.

* * *

As Mark walked through the hallway he noticed Teddy laughing with Arizona and Callie.

He tried to walk past without being seen but Teddy saw him. "Mark!" she said, excited. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Mark said, a fake smile plastered onto his face.

Teddy kissed his cheek and he awkwardly put his arm around her.

"Hey," Callie said.

Mark smiled and waved slightly. "So have you heard about Sloan?" Teddy asked.

Mark shook his head. "Nothing new," he said.

"How are you holding up?" Teddy asked.

"I'm okay," Mark said. "A little nervous though."

"Well maybe, if you want to take your mind off of things," Teddy whispered. "We can go to an on-call room…

Arizona and Callie weren't supposed to hear it but they did. Callie smiled and tried to hide that she noticed it by taking a sip of her coffee.

"No thanks," Mark said. Callie choked on her coffee slightly. Teddy's face fell. "I'm just not really in the mood," Mark said.

With that Callie started coughing and gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" Arizona worried.

She hit Callie's back a few times. Finally when Callie could breathe she spoke hoarsely. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I uh… just swallowed wrong. Hey Mark, can I uh, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Mark said.

"Alone," Callie added.

Arizona and Teddy looked at each other strangely and just seemed to shrug it off.

"Sure. I guess," Mark said.

Callie walked into the next hallway and waited for Mark until he met her there.

"Liar!" she accused.

"What?"

"You are freaking lying!"

"About what?"

"You're not in the mood? What is wrong? What's bothering you? You are _always _in the mood!"

Mark looked away. "It's just… you know… stuff. And I am not always…" he broke off staring at Callie who raised her eyebrows. "Okay, I am always in the mood."

"So what's bothering you?"

"It's just… Lexie," Mark said.

Callie raised her eyebrows again. "Little Grey?"

"Little Grey."

* * *

Derek was very slowly cutting around the tumor in Izzie's brain when the beeping of the heart monitor suddenly sped up drastically.

"She's going into technicardia!" one of the nurses announced.

"Page Teddy Altman!" Derek called.

He held pressure against the tumor in the brain until Teddy came running into the OR.

"She went into Techinicardia!" Derek told her.

Teddy was getting ready to start the procedure when Alex suddenly came running into the OR.

"Alex!" a voice came after him and Meredith came running in and froze as Alex had.

"What the hell are you doing in here Karev?" Derek snapped.

He watched as Meredith snapped out of it and grabbed Alex's arm.

She whispered something to Alex and tried to pull him away. He eventually left just in time to not see Izzie coding.

* * *

"Cristina," Owen said, walking up to her. "It's not good."

"W-what?" Cristina said, placing down the chart she was holding.

"With Izzie. It's not good."

"What do you mean by that?" Cristina asked.

"I talked to Derek. He was trying to cut out the tumor without removing the pituitary gland. It's hard to do. And I just saw Teddy running into the OR where they-

"Damn it!" Cristina hissed, cutting him off.

"Cristina," Owen murmured.

"What?" Cristina snapped. "More _good news_?"

"Cristina," Owen said. "You need to calm down."

Cristina turned and walked out of the room, ignoring his comment.

* * *

Alex noticed Derek walking out of the OR with a pained look on his face.

"Shepherd," he said. "What happened? How did the surgery go?"

He watched Derek's face fall and he shook his head.

"No," Alex whispered. "Oh no."

Was she…

He didn't even want to think the word.

"She's mostly gone. Her heartbeat is very weak. There was bleeding in her brain, complications during the surgery with her heart. We nearly lost her. She is almost completely brain dead."

"Is there any hope?" Alex asked, the last bit of hope pulsing through his veins.

"Don't get your hopes up," Derek said softly. "You'll probably be crushed." He put his hand on Alex's shoulder for a moment and then pulled it away. "They'll move her to a room soon and we'll have to see what happens."

With that Derek turned and walked off in the direction of where Meredith was wear he would soon pass on the news to her.

"No," Alex whispered, tears falling down his face. "Oh Izzie."

Alex turned then and saw Lexie standing in front of him and the anger began to fill him. He clenched his teeth together and kicked a wall.

"Alex," Lexie whispered with tears rushing down her face. "You had just as much to do with what we did as I did. You had just as much to do with the decision making! So don't go blaming me for what-

Alex pushed past her and stomped away angrily.

But he stopped in his tracks when he saw Izzie being wheeled out of the OR.

"Oh my gosh," he whispered.

He began to feel sick and his stomach lurched and he ran to the nearest bathroom with his hand clamped over his mouth.

As he ran he caught a glimpse of Meredith with tears in her eyes.

"Alex!" her voice called after him. "_Alex!_"

But all Alex could focus on was Izzie and getting to the bathroom in time to not throw up all over the floor.

**A/N: So… yeah another cliff hanger. I'm getting a pretty evil with them, huh?**

**Just so you all know I have an idea for my next fanfiction once I finish either this story or _What Happens Next._**

**I'm not sure if it will include George but what I do know is that it will have lots of drama.**

**So, let's try for 11 reviews this time. If I reach eleven reviews then the eleventh reviewer will get a hint of what will get to know if Izzie lives or dies… that is if it's a signed review, otherwise I can't send the answer.**

**But the more reviews I get the faster I update. And if you review I'll give you a preview of the next chapter.**

**There will be a lot more of Izzie in the next chapter.**

**Review, review, review… please review!!!**


	9. Chapter 8: Memory Fading

**Chapter 8**

"Alex!" Meredith called from outside the bathroom. "Alex, are you alright in there?"

_No answer._

Meredith ignored the fact that it was a men's a bathroom and stomped right in.

"Alex!"

She checked under each stall for feet. As she neared the last stall the door swung open and she gasped. As she caught her breath she walked into the stall and sat down across from Alex.

"Hey," she murmured.

"Hey," Alex said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Alex shrugged. "Physically I feel sick to my stomach. Mentally I am dead."

"There is still some hope," Meredith said.

"Yeah? Well according to your _caring_ husband I shouldn't get my hopes up! He says they'll be crushed. Just like me!"

Meredith reached a hand toward Alex but he jumped back. She watched as his face became paler and he pushed her out of the way and locked his hands onto the toilet and threw up.

Meredith turned her face and leaned against the wall until she heard the sound of the toilet flush and Alex sunk back onto the floor.

He wiped sweat off of his forehead and tears out of his eyes and off of his cheeks.

Meredith grabbed a piece of toilet paper and handed it to Alex to use as a tissue. He took it slowly and wiped his eyes with it.

"She's dying Mer," Alex murmured.

"I know," Meredith whispered. "I'm here for you."

* * *

Cristina stood outside of Izzie's room and leaned against the wall.

She noticed Teddy walk by at that moment and smiled slightly. "Hello," she whispered.

Teddy walked over to her. "Hi," she said. "I'm sorry about your friend. We'll have to hope for the best."

Cristina nodded and looked away. She wanted to cry. But she couldn't cry. Cristina didn't cry in front of people. At least she tried not to.

"How's Owen?" Teddy asked. "He's still acting a little cold towards me."

"He's the same," Cristina murmured. "Still cranky. Still crazy. Still… well still Owen."

Teddy giggled at that. "Well I'm happy for the two of you. I will admit I _was_ jealous. But now I have Mark. And I really like him."

"That's good," Cristina said, turning back to look into Izzie's room. "Oh, she looks _so_ broken. Poor Izzie."

"Poor Alex," Teddy said.

Cristina had nearly forgotten she was there for a moment. "Oh yeah. He's pretty broken too."

Teddy nodded. "Well, see you," she said.

As she turned to leave Cristina there was a strange beeping coming from Izzie's room.

"Crap!" Cristina gasped, running into the room. "Page Shepherd!"

* * *

Mark noticed Derek running through the hallways with panic on his face.

"Derek!" Mark called.

"Later!" Derek called back, and continued running down the hall, leaving Mark to watch confused.

Just then he noticed Teddy starting towards him and he ran in the other direction into another hallway. As he ran he looked behind him to make sure Teddy wasn't following and slammed right into someone, knocking them onto the floor. He landed on top of them and they fell back into the doorway of the on-call room.

"Sorry!" he gasped. Then he looked down at the person who lay on the ground with their forehead scrunched up in pain and surprise. "Lexie! I am so sorry," Mark said. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Did you hit your head?"

"Shh," Lexie said, silencing him. "I'm fine. But could you please just get off of me?"

Mark smiled slightly and started to get up. He put out a hand towards her and she took it gratefully.

"I'm sorry," Mark said again.

"It's fine," Lexie said, a little embarrassed. "But why were you running, and what from?"

"Ted… never mind."

Lexie nodded her head. "Alright," she said. "And news about Sloan?"

"She got out of surgery but I can't come and see her just yet. I'll have to wait about a half an hour."

Lexie nodded, awkwardly. Then her face began a little pained. "Look, I'm sorry I did what I did before. It was unexpected, and weird, and…" she trailed off, looking into Mark's eyes. "And I don't care what you say but I'm going to kiss you."

Mark was in shock but didn't move as Lexie moved towards him. "Lexie, I don't know if-

She leaned in and kissed him, silencing him. He didn't pull away at first, he just stood there. But then he realized that he was dating Teddy and he slowly pushed Lexie off.

There was a sudden gasp and Mark turned to look at a teary eyed Teddy who stood in the doorway.

"Teddy I-

"You… you… you no good, lying, cheater! You just know how to freaking screw up a relationship don't you!"

"Teddy!" Mark yelled. She turned and fled the room. "Teddy!" He tried to run after her but once again slammed into Lexie and fell onto the floor onto of her once again.

"We should stop meeting like this," Lexie stated.

Mark groaned and stood up, trying to leave the room. "Mark wait!" Lexie yelled.

Mark froze in his spot and slowly turned. "Lex, I can't. I have to go find Teddy."

He turned back towards the door.

"Mark, just hear me out." Mark faced looking out the door and waited, listening to Lexie without looking her. "Let her go. I'm here. I'm still… I still love you. So all I'm asking is that you give me a second chance."

Mark turned and stalked up to Lexie and looked her in the eye. "_You_ broke up with _me_. You then went and slept with Karev because you have nothing better do with your life then screw around. And now you expect _me_ to take _you_ back?"

Mark turned once again.

"Mark!" Lexie cried. He stopped at the door. "Please! Give me a second chance! Please!"

Mark just kept walking. But as he left the room he noticed Lexie fall to the floor and hide her face in her knees.

* * *

"What happened?" Alex gasped, running into Izzie's room.

He heard the loud beeping and his eyes widened. Her heartbeat was strong.

"Her heartbeat grew stronger," Derek said. "She's breathing on her own and…

He trailed off as he saw Izzie start to move her head slowly and her eyes squeezed shut tighter.

Meredith walked in and gasped loudly. "Oh my gosh!"

Izzie opened her eyes slowly and looked at Alex. "Hey," she whispered, and smiled slightly.

"Hey," Alex answered. Tears filled his eyes. "You're up."

"I am. And my head hurts," Izzie groaned. She turned her head and saw Cristina and Meredith. "Did you get the tumor out?" she questioned.

Derek nodded. "It was hard. We weren't sure if you would wake up."

"Well that's good. And I'm not seeing Denny anymore. So that's even better."

"I guess," Meredith said. "But what about George?"

"What about George?" Izzie asked. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

Izzie turned her head to look at the wall. "Oh there you are," she said to nothing. "I was wondering where you disappeared to."

"What the hell?" Cristina whispered.

"Hey," Izzie said. "Meredith?"

"Yes?" Meredith stepped forwards.

From behind them Lexie entered the room with wide eyes. She had clearly just seen everything.

"When are you and Derek planning on rescheduling a new wedding?" Izzie questioned.

"W-what?" Meredith stuttered. She was suddenly in utter confusion.

"Well Alex and I took your wedding. Don't you want one for yourselves?"

She winked at Derek who's mouth was wide open.

"Um… Iz, we already had a wedding. Well, sort of. The post it notes. You know."

"Post it notes? What the hell does that mean?"

Alex slowly began to catch on to what he feared was happening. "Izzie," Alex said slowly. "Can you tell me what happened to George O'Malley?"

"What?" she turned to face the wall again. "What happened to you George?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Derek asked.

"Well, you and Meredith were getting married but you gave your wedding to Alex and me. And I had that tumor. And you removed a big chunk out of my brain and thought I'd lose my memory."

"Do you even remember George joining the army?" Lexie asked, straight forwards.

"You freaking joined the army?" Izzie yelled at the wall. Izzie turned back and took in everybody's faces. "What's going on?" She began to panic. "What happened?"

Everyone went silent in astonishment, except for Cristina who spoke two words.

"_Holy crap!"_

**A/N: Uh oh! What will happen?**

**Review to find out. And I would like to remind everyone that if you review, expecting a preview then it has to be a signed review. Otherwise I can't send you a preview of the next chapter. Unless you gave me an e-mail or something to send it to. **

**Also, I was wondering what season of Grey's Anatomy do you think is the best? I created a poll about it if you want to vote in it. I was just wondering what other people think.**

**Review equals me being inspired to update.**


	10. Chapter 9: Goodbye Again

**Chapter 9**

Mark found Teddy sitting outside of the hospital on a bench, in the rain.

"Teddy," Mark said as he got over to her. "It wasn't what it looked like."

"Just go away," Teddy said.

"Please hear me out," Mark pleaded.

"Screw off," Teddy spat.

Mark sat down next to her and tried to get her to look at him. But she moved completely away until she was facing completely opposite of him.'

"Teddy she-

"Shut the hell up and get the hell out of my face!"

"You are being unreasonable," Mark said.

"_I_ am being unreasonable?!" Teddy shouted. "_I _believed in you! I thought I finally found a guy, besides Owen, who would be good to me! I though it found someone who was actually interested in me for me! But of course once again, the guy I like runs off with his ex- girlfriend and cheats on me!"

Mark jumped back, almost as if he had been slapped in the face.

"It didn't happen like that," Mark defended. "You see, I knocked into Lexie and-

"Just shut up and get the hell away from here!" Teddy screamed.

The rain had soaked the two of them through and made it look almost as if Teddy wasn't crying. As the rain washed away her tears Mark felt his heart twist in his chest and seem to break.

But it didn't break for Teddy.

He did feel bad that she had to go through this, but the crying reminded him of Lexie when he had walked away from her and left her alone in the on- call room.

His heart broke for Lexie.

* * *

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Izzie demanded.

George smiled at her slightly and she glared at him. He shrugged in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"George, what happened to you? What has happened to everybody?"

Alex took a deep intake of air and slowly walked over to Derek. "We need to talk," he told him.

"What is wrong?" Izzie demanded, sitting up and feeling her head throb with pain. "Ouch," she hissed.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, worry coding his tone.

"I'm fine. It's just… I have no idea what is going on!"

She slumped back down into her bed. "Let's go into the hallway," Alex said to Derek. "I'll be right back," he told Izzie, and kissed her forehead.

"When you get back will you explain please?" Izzie begged.

"Maybe," Alex sighed.

Izzie groaned and watched Alex leave the room, dragging Derek behind him.

"Mer," she said, looking to Meredith. "Will you tell me?"

Meredith opened her mouth to talk but quickly shut it again. She looked to Cristina for help and then quickly changed the subject.

"I have to go check on my patient," Meredith said.

With that she fled the room, fast walking. Izzie looked to Lexie and Lexie bit her lip so hard it looked like it might bleed. "I should uh… I should go see… something," she said, running after Meredith.

Izzie looked to where George stood but he appeared to be gone. "Where did George go?" Izzie asked.

Cristina looked at her sadly. "I uh… I don't know."

"Will you please tell me what is going on," Izzie begged.

"I think that's up to Alex Izzie."

"Cristina," Izzie said, looking her in the eyes and feeling scared of what she might find out. "Please," it came out in only a whisper.

Cristina let out a heavy breath. "It's sort of your memory."

"Wait… Derek took out a part of my brain that effects memory. Do I keep forgetting what happens?"

"No," Cristina said. "You sort of blocked out a long time in your mind."

"Like… how long?" Izzie questioned.

"Like a few months."

Cristina walked out of the room and Izzie felt panic rise within her.

So had something happened to George? What happened?

Questions began to run through Izzie's mind and tears filled her eyes as she watched Alex yelling outside the room.

_**OH NO!**_

* * *

Alex pulled Derek into the hallway and immediately lost it.

"What the hell happened?" Alex hissed. "She doesn't remember _anything_! I don't understand."

"I think it's the other tumor," Derek said. "She could also have caused her mind to believe what she wanted to, to block out all of the stress."

"Well fix her!"

"I probably have to go back in and try to remove the other tumor. Maybe that will help her memory return."

"You screwed her brain up!" Alex yelled.

"You know what," Derek said, beginning to lose his temper. "I understand that you are going through a hard time right now, and I got it oat first, but you have no right to take your anger out on everybody! You have no right to take it out on Meredith, Lexie, or me. The patient doesn't always live. The patient can come out of surgery with some problems. But you are lucky that Izzie is even alive! She could be dead right now! I thought she wouldn't make it! The fact that she is alive proves that I did something right. And frankly you owe everyone that you yelled at an apology."

Alex looked away as Derek started to walk away from him.

"Hey Shepherd!" he called.

Derek turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry," Alex said softly.

Derek smiled a half smile. It was hardly noticeable but it was still there. "That's alright," Derek sighed. "And for all you know the anesthesia may just be fogging up Izzie's mind."

"Do you think that's what it is?" Alex questioned.

"Honestly, I doubt it. But it's still a possibility. I'm going to go look at some scans of her brain from before the surgery and I'll take some new scans in a little while."

"Thank you," Alex said.

* * *

Lexie saw Mark leaning against a wall in the front of the hospital, soaking wet.

"Hey," she whispered. "Are you alright?"

Before Mark could answer a nurse came over to him and said that Sloan would wake up any minute.

Mark nodded and followed after her.

Lexie stood in the spot she was in for a moment and then looked outside where she saw Teddy sitting on a bench, crying.

She must have not believed Mark.

Lexie felt the guilt begin to bubble inside of her and she realized she had to make things right.

* * *

"Cristina told me," Izzie said as Alex entered the room.

"What?"

"Cristina told me that there was a problem with my memory, that I forgot months worth of memory. And I've been thinking… before when I said I didn't see Denny and Meredith asked about George… what's going on Alex?"

Alex sighed and looked sadly into Izzie's eyes and she knew that he wasn't telling her something.

She opened her mouth to protest when Alex finally said, "O'Malley… he died."

**A/N: Review for a preview and an update. And if you get a chance can you take the poll I created? I want to know which season of Grey's Anatomy you like best. I'll post up the results when the poll is over which I think will be on May first.**

**I've been thinking of a new idea for a fanfiction for Grey's Anatomy, and if I start writing it any time soon I will let you guys know.**

**Sorry if you didn't get the preview for the chapter right away if you reviewed. I didn't start writing right away. So if you don't get the preview right away it's because I don't have it available just yet.**

**So please review for a preview and an update! :)**


	11. Chapter 10: The Truth

**Chapter 10**

Lexie slowly walked outside and up to where Teddy sat.

Teddy turned at the sound of her footsteps and turned around immediately to hide her face at Lexie.

"I know you must be pissed," Lexie said. "I would be too."

Teddy rolled her eyes and huffed loudly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Please leave," Teddy whispered, to weak by that time to do anything more.

"Don't be angry with Mark," Lexie insisted."It's not his fault."

"I didn't see him pulling away when you two were locking lips," Teddy snapped.

"You can't do this to Mark-

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to!" Teddy shrieked, standing up. "I was finally happy again! I was happy without Owen! And you took that from me!"

"I kissed him!" Lexie screamed, over Teddy. "I kissed him and he didn't pull away because he was too freaking shocked!"

"W-what?" Teddy stuttered.

Lexie looked away and tried to hide the tears. She was fighting for _her _Mark. And now suddenly she was fighting for him to keep his girlfriend.

Lexie understood that Teddy was closer to his age and everything, but she still loved Mark. And he clearly didn't want her.

He wanted Teddy.

Teddy was shocked. She sat there with her mouth hanging open and her eyes were wide.

"I-I'm sorry," Lexie whispered. "I was Jealous, and stupid."

"Well you're right about the second part," Teddy said.

"Look, all I'm asking is that you forgive Mark. It wasn't his fault. I see the way he looks at you. He used to look at me like that. I guess that I was just a jealous, idiotic fool," Lexie said, choking on her tears.

"Once again you would be correct," Teddy said. "So he didn't kiss you?"

_Did you not freaking hear me woman? How many times must I repeat myself?!_ Lexie thought.

"No," Lexie answered.

"But you kissed him?" Teddy asked.

_Okay, really smart one? _

"Yes."

Teddy nodded her head and then stood up.

"Well I guess I need to talk to Mark then."

* * *

"W-what?" Izzie stuttered, tears coming to her eyes. "He d-died?"

Alex stroked her hair. "But he was just in here," Izzie said.

"You are seeing dead people again," Alex told her.

Izzie whimpered and hid her face in Alex's shoulder. "B-b-but how…

"Do you want me to start from the beginning?" Alex offered, and Izzie nodded against his shoulder. "Well you had the surgery a few months ago. It was successful until we realized that every few minutes your memory reset."

Izzie shook her head and cried harder. "So i-is that why I c-can't remember?"

"No," Alex said. "We don't know why yet. Your memory eventually came back. we told you that O'Malley joined the army as a doctor."

"Did he get killed in the war?" Izzie cried into Alex's chest.

"Shh, no Iz. He didn't. Just listen and I'll explain."

Izzie nodded. "Sorry Alex."

"That's okay. It's fine… So anyway we had gotten into a fight and you remembered about it. I was freaking out about the memory loss and sort of took it out on you. Sorry by the way."

"It's okay Alex." Izzie kissed his shoulder.

"I love you Iz. So anyway we were hugging and making up. And then you went limp and your arm fell down and hit the bed and the heart monitor flat lined. You stopped breathing. You died right in front of me."

"Oh my God," Izzie whispered.

"But they brought you back. And that's when I found out that…

"What?" Izzie asked. "Was it about George?"

"Mean while, while we were in your room, Meredith and Derek had a post it note wedding." Izzie opened her mouth to question but Alex shook his head. "Later," he said. "There was this patient though and his face was destroyed from being hit by a bus. He had pushed a girl out of the way and gotten hit instead of her. He was dragged by the bus because they didn't know he was under there. Meredith was his doctor and he kept trying to write in her hand with his finger. He couldn't hold a pen and when Meredith finally let him write in her hand she understood what he was writing."

"What did he write? And what does this have to do with anything else?" Izzie demanded.

He wrote double o' seven in her hand Iz," Alex said, looking away and biting his lip. He had a feeling that this wouldn't go so well. And he was right.

"Double o' seven. Double o' seven. Double o' seven," Izzie whispered again and again, trying to figure it out.

"And then the man squeezed Meredith's hand and tried to show her who he was. When he grabbed her hand…

"Oh my God!" Izzie shrieked, a cry escaping from her throat. "George! Oh no!"

"Shh, shh," Alex hushed her. "It's okay. It's okay."

* * *

Izzie couldn't believe it. She couldn't freaking believe what happened to George. It was impossible. It just couldn't be happening. But it did. And for some reason she felt like she should know that.

"I'm alright," a voice said from next to her. "It wasn't too bad."

"How can you say that?" Izzie cried.

"What?" Alex questioned.

"George," Izzie cried.

* * *

Meredith stood outside the door and watched as Izzie sobbed into Alex's shoulder.

Poor Izzie.

She looked so broken and confused. Everything was so wrong.

Nothing was going just the way it should be.

But Meredith couldn't help but think that everything was just absolutely horrible.

_Everything!_

**A/N: So please vote in the poll I created. And review for an update and a preview of the next chapter. Sorry for the short chapter. But I wanted to update and this is all I had time to write.**

**:)**


	12. Chapter 11: Holding Back

**Chapter 11**

"Hey," Mark whispered as Sloan slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey she whispered. Then her eyes grew wide. "Where is he?" she asked right away.

"W-what?" Mark stuttered, confused.

"My baby. Where is he? Is he okay? Did he die? Did I die? Oh wait, never mind I am breathing. But where is he?"

"He is perfectly fine. And he is well… just perfect. He had your eyes, my nose, your hair. He's beautiful."

"Wait… like girly beautiful or just baby beautiful? Because I don't want him to look like a girl-

"Shh, shh. Sloan relax. I know how worried you are. But your baby is just fine."

"C-can I see him? Please?"

"Are you still putting him up for adoption?" Mark asked.

"A family wanted him," she said softly. "I was prepared to give him up and now… now I can't. I have to see him daddy. Please!"

Mark froze then. "Daddy?" he whispered.

A smile crept onto his lips. He slowly got up and left the room and went to the nursery to get the little baby boy.

As he was about to open the door to the nursery door a hand slid between him and the door and pressed against his chest, stopping him.

He spun around too fast and everything was a blur. He felt lips touch his and he immediately knew that they weren't Lexie's lips.

He pulled back and looked into the smirking face of Teddy.

"But I thought you were angry with me," he said slowly.

"Lexie told me what really happened. And I'm sorry for not listening to you in the first place. I was stupid and mean."

"Yeah," Mark said, opening the door to the nursery. "You were!"

He slammed the door behind him and the babies began to scream.

"Crap," he whispered. "Sorry little baby… things."

* * *

"She's been crying for almost an hour," Meredith murmured as Derek walked up next to her.

She had been watching Izzie sob into Alex's shoulder for a while now and she felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Derek," Meredith whispered. "Look how sad Alex is. Look at his eyes."

"He's sad," Derek murmured. "He's… dark and twisty."

Meredith shook her head and pressed her lips together before taking a huge breath and turning to Derek.

"He's not dark and twisty," Meredith cried. "He's…

She trailed off and Derek pulled her into his arms. "He's what?" Derek whispered into her ear, resting his head against her shoulder.

"He's heartbroken!" And with that Meredith bent over, hugging her stomach and breaking down into a sob.

"Take a breath," Derek whispered. "You need to breathe. I have to tell you something."

Meredith slowly took a deep breath and began to calm down.

"I have the results from Izzie's tests. I have a picture of her brain. I know what went wrong."

* * *

"You do?" Alex asked as Derek entered the room. "You have the results?"

Izzie was still slowly catching her breath. She looked up to Derek with eyes that were nearly pleading.

"We discovered that her brain was bleeding on the temporal lobe. That's what cause the memory issues. But if we don't get her to surgery immediately-

Before he could finish his sentence Izzie's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell down onto the bed shaking with a seizure.

"That could happen," Derek finished the sentence hurriedly.

He then stepped forwards and held her still as she rode out the seizure and they loaded her onto a stretcher and rolled her to an OR.

"Izzie," Alex whispered.

Meredith hugged Alex, expecting him to pull away immediately.

But he didn't move.

He didn't cry.

He just sat there.

"Alex," Meredith whispered. Her eyes burned with fresh tears. "Alex… are you… alright? Alex…" Meredith broke off unable to finish.

Her throat was chocking her, feeling swollen from wanting to cry.

And then it must have hit Alex. Suddenly he jolted upwards and his shoulders slumped and shook and he began to sob.

Meredith hugged him and cried along with him.

And they just cried.

* * *

"Cristina," Owen murmured, walking into the room where she was checking a sleeping patient who had just come out of surgery.

"How's her memory?" Cristina asked.

"Her brain was bleeding on the temporal lobe and she had a seizure. They got her into surgery immediately but they don't know anything yet."

Cristina punched the wall next to her and threw her chart into one of the chairs.

"W-what? Where am I?" the patient slurred, slowly opening his eyes and turning his head strangely from the medicine.

"You have woken up from surgery," Cristina chocked out from the medicine. "It was successful."

"That's good," the man's eyes rolled to look at Owen. "Hi," he said, chuckling and then falling back onto the bed and falling asleep.

"It's the medicine," Owen said. "He has no idea what's going on," he chuckled.

"Yeah, and neither does Izzie!" Cristina snapped.

She stomped out into the hallway. "Cristina!" Owen called after her. "Cristina stop it!" Cristina turned slowly but kept her face towards her feet. "Look at me," Owen murmured. "Cristina look at me!"

Cristina looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "What do you want?" she snapped. "What?"

"I get that you are upset. I get that you are angry. But you cannot keep treating me like this! Stop taking it out on me!"

Cristina looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's just that everything keep falling apart! I'm just sorry! Okay?"

Owen leaned in and kissed Cristina's lips lightly. "I forgive you," he murmured. "It's okay. I love you."

"You too," Cristina sighed.

Suddenly Owen's pager went off. He looked down at it. "It's Izzie," he said.

"Well don't just stand here! Go fix her… I mean please fix her!" Cristina yelled, nervously.

Owen smiled slightly and then took off in Izzie's direction.

* * *

Izzie woke up in a hospital bed wondering what happened. But as she slowly tried to sit up she found that somehow she was able to climb away from her body. She slowly stood up and turned to stare at her body.

Alex was sitting next to her bed.

"Alex," she said. He didn't hear her. She reached forwards but her hand went right through him. She jumped back and gasped. "Alex?" she whimpered.

And then she watched as her body that was in the bed slowly awoke. And then she realized something. She remembered this. She was re-watching everything that had happened that she forgot.

She remembered everything as it happened.

It was coming back to her.

**A/N: Okay, so I have posted a new story called **_**Obsessed Gone Crazy.**_** Here is the link to it: .net/s/5912099/1/**

**And please review for a preview and a chapter of this story and I would love to know what you guys think of my other story.**

**It will be very dramatic and it's about Meredith and Derek. Something bad will happen to Meredith. That's all I'm going to tell you. You'll have to check out the story to find out what happens to her.**

**Also, please take the poll of what season of Grey's Anatomy is the best. The poll will end on May 1****st****.**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 12: Weird Dreams

**Chapter 12**

Sloan smiled as Mark entered the room holding something wrapped in a blanket.

She knew exactly what that something was and a tear cascaded down her face.

"Oh my… it's like a real baby," she said.

Mark chuckled and handed the baby towards Sloan who accepted her son gratefully.

She looked into his eyes and smiled as widely as she could.

"He looks just like someone who I love," Sloan said. "So I think I'll name him after them."

"Who?" Mark asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You," Sloan whispered. "I'm naming him Mark Junior. But we can call him MJ."

Now it was Mark's turn to start crying. He reached for Sloan and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," he whispered.

Her eyes widened for a moment but then they shined with new tears.

"I love you too daddy."

* * *

Meredith walked into the OR that Izzie was in, holding a mask over her face.

"Derek," she said.

"Meredith, you can't be in here," Derek told her.

"Alex wanted an update," Meredith said.

She felt her throat get heavy as she looked at Izzie. She looked so lifeless on the table. Her skin was pale and the top part of her head was missing. Derek had his hand in her head.

"I don't have an update for you just yet," Derek said. "Sorry."

Meredith kept her eyes on Izzie though and she seemed to be frozen in her spot.

"Meredith, you need to leave now," Derek said, nodding towards the door.

Meredith slowly moved her hand and felt for the door and exited without taking her eyes off of Izzie.

"I-I-I'm… alright I'm leaving."

Meredith slowly turned and ran out of the room. She glided through the hallway and right past Alex who grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks.

"Well… what did you find out?"

"They know nothing yet," Meredith breathed and then turned and ran for the nearest on-call room.

When she found one she ran in and dropped onto the nearest bed and shut her eyes.

She needed to dream this away, somehow.

But it was impossible to sleep with what was on her mind. She nearly gave up when she finally found enough peace to sleep.

_Meredith found herself in her house, sitting in the living room. She slowly stood up. "Derek!" she called._

_But there was no answer._

"_Alex?" she called. "Lexie? Izzie? Is anyone home?"_

"_Well they aren't, but I am," a voice said from the doorway._

_Meredith spun around and gasped at what she saw. Her eyes went wide as tears filled them._

"_George?" she choked out. _

"_I heard you needed someone to talk to," he said._

"_I do," Meredith responded, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him._

_George hugged her for a moment before pulling her back. "What do you need to talk about?" George asked._

"_It's Izzie. She could die. She could freaking __**die**__ George. And I can't talk to Derek because he's in surgery. And I can't talk to Alex because he is a mess. Cristina is too busy to talk and she doesn't really understand. Lexie is too over sensitive. You were the only other one who I would ever be able to talk to George. And I can't talk to you because you are dead."_

_George smiled a half smile and shook his head. "You can always find me when you need to talk. I'm always right here," George said. Touching his finger to Meredith's heart. "And right here," he touched his hand to Meredith's head and she giggled slightly._

"_I miss you," she whispered. "I miss you so much it hurts."_

"_You think that hurts? Then you clearly haven't seen what pain is. You haven't been hit and dragged by a bus for a few blocks," George chuckled._

"_Not funny!" Meredith scolded, pushing George's arm._

"_It's called bitter sweet humor," George said._

"_No it's not," Meredith said._

"_Well that's what I'm calling it."_

_Meredith laughed as she heard a door open. She looked around George towards the front door but didn't see it open._

_When she looked back to George he was gone. _

"_Meredith!" someone called. "Mer!" _

Meredith jerked up right and felt her head collide with something hard.

"Ah," she groaned and looked up to see Alex holding his head to.

Then she realized that that's what she had hit.

"Damn Mer, what's wrong?" Alex asked, rubbing his head.

"Weird dream," Meredith said. "But a very good dream."

"Why were you running away before?" Alex asked.

"I just needed some time to think," Meredith said. She looked up and saw dark shadows under Alex's eyes.

"When's the last time you've slept?" Meredith asked.

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "Not since like… two nights ago."

"That's not healthy!" Meredith told him.

Alex just shrugged again and sat on the side of the bed. Meredith sat up and sat next to him.

"You should get some sleep," Meredith murmured.

"I'm fine," Alex said.

"Alex," Meredith said, standing up. "Get some rest and I'll go check on Izzie, okay?"

"I'm not tired," Alex said.

But then he yawned a huge yawn and he knew he couldn't trick Meredith.

"Alright," he gave in.

Meredith smiled in triumphant. "Good," she said. She put an arm around Alex's shoulder. "It'll all work out," Meredith said.

"I hope so," Alex said.

Meredith stood up and left the on-call room.

* * *

Alex closed his eyes and let sleep take him over. He was gone in almost seconds.

"_Izzie!" Alex called, knocking on her door. "Izzie!"_

_He opened the door to her room and barged in. _

_There was a lump under her comforter and Alex walked over and pulled the comforter up so he could wake up Izzie._

_But she couldn't be woken up._

_Izzie was on her bed, but she was pale and lifeless. She was soaking wet and wore no cloths just like she was when he fished her out of the bath._

_Except this time her eyes were open and staring at the ceiling._

_She was dead._

Alex jerked up and shouted loudly, feeling sweaty and numb.

The door to the on-call room opened up and Meredith walked in with concern painted onto her face.

"Are you okay? Why were you screaming?" she asked.

"Bad dream," Alex sighed.

He sat up and leaned against the wall. Meredith walked over to him. "Izzie just got out of surgery," she said.

Alex's eyes went wide and his body became numb again. He feared what he might find out.

"So…" he said. "What happened?"

**A/N: So… what do you think? **

**Also, please take the poll on my profile and I would love if you checked out my new story- Obsessed Gone Crazy.**

**Please review for a preview and an update. :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Lost Loves

**Chapter 13**

Lexie was stitching up a patient when she heard the door open and then shut.

Lexit turned around to find Mark staring at her.

"Dr. Sloan," she nodded towards him and then went back to stitching the patient's arm.

"I can't believe what you did."

"Look, let's just forget about what happened, okay? I know you are mad at me but-

"Lexie, that's not what I'm talking about. You told Teddy what really happened. You told her the truth."

Lexie slowly turned around to face Mark and heard the patient clear his throat. Lexie turned back around.

"It had to be done Dr. Sloan," Lexie said.

"You cease to impress me," Mark said.

Lexie froze for a moment before going back to stitching up the patient.

"Mark, can we please talk about this later?" Lexie suggested.

"Lex, there's something that I need to tell you."

"Later," Lexie said.

She heard Mark's footsteps walking towards her and she groaned in annoyance. But she knew she didn't really want him to leave.

She felt Mark's chest touch her back and his hand on her shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Lexie gasped. Then she felt his presence leave and she almost stomped her foot in annoyance from the lack of contact.

* * *

Meredith led Alex back to where Derek stood in a room next to Izzie. Her head was wrapped in a bandage and her eyes were shut.

"So," Alex said. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I fixed the bleed but was not able to get the tumor. We'll have to wait and see what happens with her memory. We'll just have to be patient."

"Patient?" Alex asked. "Don't talk to me like I am just a family member of the patient. I am a freaking doctor! So tell me the truth! Do you honestly have any hope?""

"Actually," Derek said. "I do. I have hope. A lot more hope than you seem to have. I have a reason to be hopeful Karev. And so do you."

Alex felt his heart speed with excitement.

She had a chance! She really had a chance this time!

As Alex sat down next to his bed he realized that Meredith was still standing there watching him with a smile on her face.

Alex still kept a look on his face that didn't give away any emotion.

"Alex," Meredith said. "This is good news. You should be happy."

"I am," Alex said. "I am more happy than you can imagine at this moment."

"Does that mean it's good news?" Cristina's voice rang through the room as she walked in.

"Yeah," Meredith said. "Derek has a good feeling about this. He said that there is a reason to have hope."

Cristina sighed and sat down in the chair next to Alex.

* * *

Lexie immediately started through the hospital, in search for Mark.

She found him sitting in Derek's office with Derek. They were laughing and joking around and Lexie had to clear her throat to get Mark's attention.

Mark turned around and said, "Excuse me Derek."

He slowly stood up and walked towards Lexie, taking her by her hand, and then pulling her through the door as they went.

He pulled Lexie outside and towards and on- call room. When he got there, Mark pressed Lexie up against the wall and crashed his lips to hers.

She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

Mark pushed her up tighter against the wall and put his hands on either side of her face.

"Mark," Lexie finally said against his mouth. But it came out all mumbled sounding. "Mark," she tried again.

Mark slowly pulled away and gazed into Lexie's eyes, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked, frantic that he had done something wrong, possibly hurt her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, nothing's wrong. It's just that… this is wrong. Teddy is a nice person. I feel bad that you are cheating on her with me. So if you want to be with me… you have to break up with Teddy first."

Mark slowly backed away. "Lex-

"I want a clean conscious Mark, and in order to do that I need you to break up with Teddy. And if you really wanted to be with me, then you would do that."

Mark nodded slowly, and turned towards the door. He turned once to look at Lexie before walking out.

* * *

Izzie pushed out of the darkness that surrounded her and began to find herself in a hospital room.

She groaned as the dizziness in her head slowly drifted away.

Her eyes searched the room and she smiled as she realized what had happened. She remembered everything.

She looked up at Alex and their eyes locked for a moment before Alex's mouth curved into a wide smile.

"Izzie?" he whispered.

"Alex," she murmured. "I think I remember."

Alex nodded and he looked into Izzie's eyes and seemed to read what she was thinking. "I know you left me," he said. "I know you did, but it's okay. Because it's not your fault. The tumor did it. So don't worry, because I love you."

Izzie reached for Alex's hand and took it into hers.

Alex squeezed her hand and she squeezed it back, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I love you too Alex."

* * *

Mark walked up to Teddy who was scrubbing out in the OR.

"Teddy-

"What?" Teddy asked. "Look, I know you're upset with me… but I need you to forgive me. I've had such a bad day! I lost four patients. You're mad at me. I caught you kissing someone else. Owen _still_ hardly talks to me." Teddy turned to Mark and shook off her soaking wet hands. She reached forwards and turned off the sink by hitting it with her elbow. "Mark I know you're upset. But please don't break up with me."

Mark began to feel guilty as the tears shown in Teddy's eyes. "Teddy," Mark said softly.

"Mark please,_ please _just don't break up with me. Not today. Please just give me a second chance."

Mark looked away, thinking about what to do. "Teddy we need to talk," he said softly.

"Mark," Teddy sobbed, walking up to him and taking his arm into hers. "I saw what I saw and you would have thought the same thing if you caught me kissing my ex. Y-you would have done the same thing! Don't break up with me! I know you still love Lexie, but she's young, and she doesn't love you. I mean she might, but in a crush kind of way. Not in the way that I love you…

Teddy trailed off, realizing what she had just said. Mark's eyes softened and the guild began to show.

"Mark… please-

"I need some time to think," Mark said.

With that he turned and left the OR, without looking back. He needed to figure something out.

And he needed to do it now.

**A/N:To all those Mark/ Lexie fans, do not kill me. I like them together too. But Teddy's still a person. She needs to make it a little more complicated. But it will all work out. Don't worry.**

**Check out my other stories, take the poll, and review please.**

**Thanks! :)**


	15. Chapter 14: NEw Hopes

**Chapter 14**

Lexie sat in her car in front of the hospital with her phone held to her ear. All she wanted to do was speak to Mark. She just wanted to be with Mark.

She loved him.

He loved her.

And he was about to prove his love.

After a few rings Mark finally picked up.

"Well…" Lexie started.

"Well what?"

"Did you tell Teddy?" Lexie asked, with hope in her voice. When Mark didn't answer, her hopes fell and she sunk down into her seat. "Why?" she nearly yelled. "Why wouldn't you? Do you not want to be with me?"

"She was having a bad day Lex. I need some time to think."

"You said you loved me! You wanted _me_! You can't have both of us!" Lexie told him. "So make your choice! Otherwise you can have all the time you need!"

"Lexie," Mark said. "Please listen to me! Teddy was crying. I'm just going to wait until she is having a better day."

"Oh, that's nice! You would give her another bad day! Look Mark, it's me or her, choose!"

Lexie felt tears sting her eyes as she hung up the phone.

As Lexie started her car she felt her throat grow dry and she let the tears fall freely.

Mark had proven something. But it wasn't his love for her.

When Lexie hung up the phone Mark felt his heart break a little more.

He slowly placed his phone down and snuck back into his bedroom where Teddy was sleeping.

She had shown up at his apartment saying that she needed to be with him. He hadn't refused but he did say no to sleeping with her. He just said that he was tired.

He had waited until she fell asleep to go into the other room and that's when his cell phone rang.

Mark slowly walked into his room and looked at Teddy who was sleeping in his bed in a big T-shirt that he had lent her.

She looked so peaceful, so… content and happy.

But he wasn't content. He wasn't happy.

He was disappointed.

He wanted so badly for Teddy to be Lexie.

"So now that your surgery was successful we need to talk about getting that other tumor out," Derek said.

Izzie turned her face to see George staring at her. He smiled and winked.

"But then I won't be able to see George anymore," Izzie said.

She looked over at Alex who's face was filled with pain and sadness.

"But we need to get this tumor out," Izzie said. "I need this surgery."

"Alex," Derek said, motioning towards the door. "Can we go talk outside for a moment?"

Alec hesitated but eventually nodded and gave in, following Derek out the door.

"Izzie," George said, getting her attention.

He sat down on the side of the bed and smiled at her. "George, I'm sorry I was yelling at you before."

"Your brain was making you do it. It is making you see me," George smiled.

Izzie giggled and put her head on George's shoulder. George put his arm her.

"I miss my best friend," Izzie said.

"He never left. You just ignore him."

"He did leave. He's in the ground, dead! You died. I miss you. This is my brain making me see you."

"What if I'm really here? What if I just used your brain as an excuse to cvome and see my best friend."

"George," Izzie murmured. "What are you saying?"

"I think you know," George smirked.

Izzie reached forwards and touched George's face lightly. She closed her eyes and focused, really focused.

All she felt was George's presence grow stronger.

"You're really real," Izzie whispered, tears appearing in her eyes. "At least I think… you_ are_ real."

"Izzie?" Alex walked back into the room. "Are you talking to O'Malley?"

"Yes," Izzie whispered. She looked up at Alex and smiled widely. "I _am_ talking to him."

"Owen," Cristina said, walking up to him. "I'm so sorry for how I've acted."

"It's fine," Owen said.

"No, it's not. You have every right to be angry with me for how I have acted," Cristina said.

"I'm not angry with you. You were upset about your friend. I've gotten angry for no reason before. We both have our moments."

"Yes we do," Cristina smiled.

She sat down on the sofa in her living room and Owen sat down next to her.

"I understand what you're going through," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," Cristina said. "I know what you went through in the army."

"I'm okay," Owen lied.

His lip quivered slightly and he squeezed his eyes shut. Pain twisted up on his face and he let out a shaky breath.

"I could have saved him," Owen said. "My best friend died right in front of me and I could have saved him. I took the pressure off of his neck and then Teddy showed up right after he died." Owen opened his tear filled eyes. "I know how you feel Cristina. I could have saved m-my best f-friend."

"Shh," Cristina shushed him, pulling him close. "It's okay."

Lexie awoke to someone knocking on her bedroom door. She was at Meredith's house.

She slowly stood up and sleepily wobbled over to the door. She tripped on the way and hit her knee on the dresser.

Cursing silently under her breath she limped to the door. When she opened it she stood there in shock.

"M-Mark?" she stuttered.

"You smell like alcohol," Mark stated, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"I've been drinking," Lexie muttered. "Why are you here?"

"Because I have to tell you something," Mark said.

"What?" Lexie hissed, grabbing hold of the door in case she would need to slam it."

"You," Mark said.

"What?"

"I choose you."

Lexie felt her heart skip a beat of relief, but she couldn't give in that easily.

"You had your chance," Lexie said. "And you screwed it up."

And with that she slammed the door.

**A/N: Things will turn better in the next chapter. But the chapter was just screaming for me to stop right here.**

**The poll is over and season 2 won for the best season of Grey's anatomy.**

**Please review for a preview and an update.**

**And i would really love some suggestions of what to add to this story. i know the basics of what i will put in but i would love some more ideas. **

**I have a question. durring Izzie's next surgery should it all go good or should something go horribly wrong? **


	16. Chapter 15: So Tired

**Chapter 15**

George watched sadly as Izzie slept. Her hair was splayed out under her and he hands were tucked neatly under head.

She was always beautiful. Always his best friend, and yet… it was so weird to think that he was rooting for the surgery that would take him away from Izzie.

He didn't want to lose her again. He didn't want her to lose him either.

He loved her… in a best friend sort of way, but he loved her.

George slowly stepped forwards and touched his finger to Izzie's arm. Her skin seemed so pale and sick looking.

When did it come to this? George wondered. What happened to the good old days? The intern days… what happened to those?

George touched Izzie's cheek and felt how warm she felt… he wished he could be warm again.

And alive.

And then he realized something. Izzie's skin was _too_ warm.

"Alex!" he tried to scream. But of course he couldn't hear him. Only one person could. "Izzie! Wake up!"

Izzie's eyes snapped open and she looked at George with fear in her eyes. "George?" she murmured.

"Tell Alex you broke out into a fever!" George said.

"Alex!" Izzie yelled.

"Aw! Come on Lex! Just let me in!" Mark yelled once again from outside the door. "I said I'm sorry!"

Mark began to give up and he turned to walk away when the door slowly opened and Lexie stumbled outside in her drunken state.

"You were drinking," Mark said. "Again."

Lexie ignored him and crashed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Mark pulled her to him and pressed her up against the wall.

Lexie moved her hands to his waist and pulled him forwards towards her room where they stumbled inside.

Lexie kicked the door shut with her foot and the two were finally alone.

"What happened?" Alex demanded, running in.

"George says I have a fever," Izzie said.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Iz," he murmured. "George isn't real." He touched his fingers to Izzie's head and pulled them back quickly. "You _do_ have a fever!"

Alex's eyes widened and he turned towards the door. "Page Shepherd!"

Cristina ran into the room. "What happened?" she demanded.

"She has a fever! _Page Shepherd_!"

Lexie awoke to the sound of her alarm going off. She moved her head slightly and felt a throbbing pain poke through her head.

"Ow," she groaned. "How much did I drink?"

She felt the bed shift next to her and she froze at the sound of a deep, throaty groan.

She gasped and turned over. The comforter fell off of her and she found her chest bare.

And then she saw him. "M-Mark?" she stuttered, reaching for the blanket and pulling it over her chest as quickly as she could.

"Mornin' Lex."

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Lexie demanded.

"You don't remember?" Mark asked.

Lexie felt her stomach churn. "How much did I drink?" she threw her hand over her mouth.

"Quite a lot," Mark said.

Lexie jumped up and ran to the bathroom where she threw up from all of the alcohol she had forced down.

There was a warm hand on her sweaty bare back and she turned to look at a very naked Mark.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "I'm sick. You don't need to see me like this."

"I don't mind," Mark said.

"Did you break up with Teddy?" Lexie asked. When Mark didn't answer she said, "Then get out."

"Well, I sort of didn't have time to break up with her when we were uh… busy last night."

Despite everything Lexie smiled slightly. "I'll see you at work," she said.

She flushed the toilet and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Lexie-

"I'll see you at work. And I'll think about taking you back if you go break up with Teddy."

"Okay," Mark said.

"Okay?"

"I'll do it."

"Your brain swelled, causing you to have a fever," Derek said. "It's a side effect from the tumor. But it's probably better that we get in there and do the surgery immediately."

"Now?" Izzie whispered. "Well how risky is it?"

"Very," Derek sighed. "But it gives you a better chance to live longer."

"How long would I have?" Izzie asked. "How long… without the surgery?"

Derek paused for a moment, taking just a second to take a breath before saying, "A little over a month."

Izzie pressed her lips together and her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Okay," she murmured. She looked over to Alex who hadn't said a word. He just stared out into nothing. "So be it."

Suddenly Alex snapped out of whatever he was in and he jerked his face over to stare at Izzie. "What?!" he gasped. "What do you mean by 'so be it'?"

"I mean… look, I'm done fighting, okay? Alex, I just want to live the rest of the time I have with you. And I just want to not be so stressed out. The surgery's risky. I could die today versus having a month left."

"Izzie, please! You have to-

"Shh," Izzie cut him off, holding a finger up to his lips. "Alex, it will be okay."

"Please Izzie! I am your husband. Please! You can't leave me! Not again."

Izzie felt her heart throb painfully in her chest. Alex looked at the ground and bit his lip, letting the tears fall freely. "Alex look at me!" Izzie told him. When he didn't she grabbed his face in between her hands and pulled it up roughly to face hers. "Alex," Izzie murmured. "I'm so sorry. But I have to do this. I have to live the rest of my life."

"How will you be living it in a hospital bed?" Alex asked.

Izzie looked away for a moment and noticed Cristina who was sitting in the corner of the room with her mouth hanging open and her eyes looking glassy.

"I'm not," Izzie finally answered. "Alex, will you take me home?"

"Izzie," Derek tried to argue. "You still have a chance with this surgery."

"No," Izzie said. "I want any time that I have left to live my life with you Alex.

"What?" a voice came from the door and Izzie looked up to find Meredith watching her. "You aren't having the surgery?"

"I'm sorry everyone," Izzie said. "But you all proved that you were able to live your life without me while I was gone. Now, I'll be gone again. And you'll all live your lives the same. And I won't be in pain anymore."

"Teddy," Mark said, entering the on-call room that she was in.

"Mark," Teddy said. "You're breaking up with me aren't you?"

Mark nodded slowly and Teddy wiped her eyes. "Alright," she murmured. "It's fine."

"It is?" Mark questioned.

"No," Teddy said. "But you love Lexie. And believe me, I know what it's like to not be able to be with the person you love."

"Is it Owen?" Mark asked.

Teddy ignored is question. Instead she said, "Please leave."

"Alright," Mark said.

He turned to leave but his conscious still felt guilty. And right before he left the room he said, "I slept with Lexie last night."

Teddy turned away from Mark and closed her eyes. "Why are you telling me this?" she demanded.

"Because," Mark said. "We were still together. And I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Just go be with your girlfriend."

Mark sighed and walked out of the room. But he suddenly felt a lot freer.

Alex watched Izzie in the dark room as she slept. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't.

But he always wanted to give her she wanted. And now she wanted to go home and die.

"What am I supposed to say to that?" Alex whispered.

Izzie turned over in her bed and her eyes opened. "Alex," she murmured. "Are you okay?"

"Please don't die," Alex whispered.

"Alex," Izzie whispered. She moved over in her bed. "Come here," she said, patting the bed.

"Iz-

"Alex."

Alex slowly moved through the dark room and climbed into bed with Izzie. She moved up slightly in the bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"But you have to live," Alex said. "We were supposed to live our lives together, have children. Izzie, please."

"Shh," Izzie whispered.

"But… oh Izzie," Alex started sobbing in Izzie's arms and she just held him.

"Relax," Izzie sighed. "You are right. We would live our lives together if it weren't for this disease."

"Izzie," Alex sobbed.

"Shh. Just close your eyes and picture our life together. Picture that good dream. It will always be there. Picture how I would probably talk you into getting a dog. And you would probably pretend to hate that dog, but when I'm not looking you'd probably be laughing and petting it in secret. And you would love that dog. And we would name it Doctor Bones… or something like that." Alex's breathing began to calm slightly. "And we would have four kids. Two girls and two boys. And one of those girls would have to be a tomboy. We would name the tomboy Rachel, but she would go by Ray. And we would name the other girl Isabella after me. And the boys would be named Danny and AJ which would stand for Alex Junior, after his wonderful father of course. And we would live in a big house. And we would have a great family. We would have family game nights and AJ and Ray would probably be sore losers, because they'd be stubborn, they'd all be stubborn. They'd get it from both of us. It's a good quality to have." Izzie took a deep breath and blinked back the tears in her eyes. "And we would have our fights," she sighed. "But every married couple has their fights. We'd get through them easily. And after the children are asleep we would sneak into our room and make up for that fight. And our kids would be total teenagers as they grow up. And you would tell the girl that they can't date until they're thirty. And Isabella would totally be her daddy's little girl. And we would love them all so much. And we'd get older in that big house of ours. And the kids would grow up. And we would have amazing grandchildren. And we'd eventually grow old and die in each other's arms. And we'd die being in love, together, in some nursery home, pretending that we were in that great big house of ours. And we'd know we had a great life."

Izzie finished and her face in Alex's shoulder. The room was in a peaceful silence and Izzie felt the sleepiness role over her.

She was pretty sure that Alex was asleep. Right when she was about to fall asleep she heard a quiet, very out of it voice.

"Wouldn't you want that?" Alex murmured.

"What?" Izzie slurred.

"Wouldn't you want that great life? There's a chance it could happen. And even if it's a small chance… it gives you a chance. You'd still have that chance, a chance to live. A chance to have that life."

**A/N: Please review for a preview and an UPDATE!**


	17. Chapter 16: New Decisions

**Chapter 16**

"Alex," a voice came from the door way.

Alex slowly opened his eyes to find Derek Shepherd watching him. He shook the sleepiness out of his head and slowly dragged himself out of bed.

Alex followed Derek outside of the room until they were far enough away that they wouldn't wake Izzie.

"How is she?" Derek asked.

"Stubborn," Alex muttered. "You have to try and talk her into the surgery."

"I'm afraid it's her choice Alex."

"But you can't just let her die!"

"Karev, it's not my job to try and convince her. It's your job," Derek sighed.

"Imagine if it was Meredith!" Alex told him.

Derek froze and closed his eyes and his face fell slightly. Alex saw the change in his expression and kept going.

"What would you do if it was Meredith?"

Derek took a deep breath before answering. "I would try my damn hardest to convince her. I can't live without her."

"I can't live without my wife," Alex said, teeth clenched. "Now I need you to save her. _Please_!"

Izzie wiped the tears from her face as she heard everything that Alex said. She had felt the movement when he had gotten out of bed and immediately was aware.

"George?" Izzie whispered. "George, are you here?"

"I can't leave," a voice said from behind her.

Izzie turned to see George walking towards her. "You need this surgery," he said.

"I know I do. But I'm done fighting."

"Besides that point, why else won't you have the surgery?"

"There is no other reason," Izzie tried to convince.

George lay down beside Izzie on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!" Izzie hissed in a whisper, so Alex wouldn't hear her.

"Iz, look at me." Izzie turned her face to the side and looked into George's eyes. "I am your best friend. I can read you like an open book. Don't lie to me."

Izzie wiped her eyes. "If I have the surgery," she whispered. "I will never see you again. I already lost you once. And when I ran away I didn't have you calling to get me back. It sucks! So I can't lose you again. I can have you here for the rest of my life and then I can die and be with you."

"But what about Alex?"

"He'll be fine. He's hot. He'll find somebody else. He'll find someone who is right for him, who can be better for him than I was."

"What are you talking about? He loves you."

"But I'm not good enough for him. He should find somebody who is better, who doesn't have a screwed up brain."

"You're brain is not screwed up," George chuckled. "It's special."

"And filled with tumors."

"And those tumors are screwed up. But you need to give yourself a fighting chance. Because if you die from not having the surgery, than Alex knows that you weren't a fighter. But if you do try, then you died, giving a fighting chance to live. Have the surgery Izzie. Try and live. Live for Mer and Cristina. Live for Alex." George's voice dropped to a whisper. "Live for me."

"How can I live for you? You're dead."

"You can live for me by letting me know that you are alive and happy. Please don't give up so easily, Iz. Please?"

Izzie reached forwards and touched George's face with her hand lightly. "I really miss you like hell," Izzie said.

"I didn't go anywhere," George responded.

There was a sudden presence at the door and Izzie turned to find Meredith.

"Hey," Meredith murmured.

"Mer," Izzie whispered. "I want the surgery."

Lexie woke up to someone knocking at the front door. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, expecting to find that Meredith had forgotten her key or something.

But when she opened the door it wasn't Meredith.

"Mark!" Lexie gasped.

"I did what you asked me to and now I want you back," Mark murmured. "Are you drunk?"

"No."

"So will you make a decision?"

"Yes."

Lexie reached her hand out towards Mark and smiled.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so short. I wanted to post something up since I haven't been able to and I finally got to a good laptop to type with. Also, what did you think of the season finale?**

**And also, I have been getting a few mean reviews. I appreciate the suggestions, but is there anything that you guys do like about this story?**

**Review please.**


	18. Chapter 17: Tick Tock

**Chapter 17**

Time...

That's all Alex had was time as he awaited the news of Izzie's surgery.

He was so surprised when she had agreed to have it. It had come out of nowhere, when he least expected it. She gave in.

_Alex had walked into Izzie's room and he saw her staring at something._

_"Are you looking at George?" he questioned._

_"Yeah," Izzie nodded her head. "George fell asleep in the chair over there."_

_Alex smiled sadly at his wife who was probably going to die. Little did he know that Izzie was now thinking the exact opposite._

_"If I died..." Izzie started._

_"Shh," Alex stopped her. "Don't talk about that."_

_"No," Izzie said. "Let me finish." She waited for Alex to nod and when he did she went on. "If I died... that wouldn't be very acceptable if I didn't give a fighting chance first."_

_Alex cocked his head to the side. "Iz, what are you saying?"_

_Izzie took a deep breath, still staring at George, before she slowly turned to Alex and smiled very slightly._

_"I think I might want the surgery."_

Those words were the best words that he had ever heard. He had been thrilled, he had a chance to keep his wife.

After everything that happened he thought he might finally deserve to keep her.

He loved her.

But the surgery was very risky, and more than likely Izzie wouldn't make it.

But she had a chance. She had a very good one.

And now all he had was time as he sat in the chair outside the waiting room and waited for her.

_Tick tock, tick tock_

The clock kept ticking and his heart kept beating.

But as his heart continued to throb loudly in his chest he couldn't help but wonder whether Izzie's was doing the same.

Was her heart still beating... or not?

Meredith slowly walked over to Alex. He looked up at her and when there eyes met he knew that she was worried too.

"Don't worry," Meredith whispered. "Derek is the very best. If anyone could do this surgery it would be him."

Alex didn't respond. Instead he just looked away with tears in his eyes.

Meredith sat down next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. She rubbed it slightly, but it didn't even get his attention.

"You want to know something funny?" Alex said out of nowhere.

Meredith was confused. "What?"

Alex wiped his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I've always been so tough. I hardly ever cried. As a child I practically raised my siblings. I've never been emotional." He took a deep breath and sighed. "Except for Izzie," he continued. "When I cried about what happened to Rebecca it was Izzie who held me. She was the only one who I would cry in front of. And when I found out about the cancer... I cried. I cried because it was her, because I love her."

"I know you do," Meredith said lightly.

"The thing is though, now I'm crying all the time, in front of everyone. She made me emotional. She made me love her. And now I'm scared to death that she could... die on that table... What if I lose her Mer?"

Meredith shook her head. "I know Izzie Stevens," she said, he voice breaking for the first time. "She fights for the people she loves." Meredith sawllowed hard and then cleared her throat. "And damn it, she will fight for you Alex. I can tell you that much."

Alex took a moment before he could find his voice. "You think so?"

Meredith reached for Alex's hand and squeezed it. She didn't have to answer.

_Alex touched Izzie's arm lightly. She woke up and turned over. _

_"Hmmm," she moaned._

_"Iz, they're getting ready to prep you for surgery."_

_"Oh," Izzie whispered. "Can you do something for me?"_

_"Anything," Alex said immediately._

_"Tell Shepherd he better not kill me."_

_Despite everything Alex chuckled._

_"I will," Alex murmured._

_Izzie smiled but it quickly faded. "ALex," she muttered. "If something happens durring the surgery..._

_"It won't," Alex told her._

_"Just remember," Izzie said. "Keep living your life. I would want you to. Well I do want you to."_

_Alex nodded and bit his lip. "I love you Iz."_

_"I love you too Alex."_

_tick tock, tick tock, t__ick tock, tick tock, __tick tock, tick tock, t__ick tock, tick tock, __tick tock, tick tock, t__ick tock, __tick tock, tick tock, t__ick tock, __tick tock, tick tock_

Izzie walked onto the elevator that she had been on almost a year before. As it slowly lifted up through the floors she knew what she would find on the other side.

And as the doors open she saw George standing there, still in his army costume.

"Did I die?" she whispered.


	19. Chapter 18: Beat Beat

**Chapter 18**

Derek walked out of the OR. He took his time, dreading the news he was about to give.

He had tried. He had done everything he could. But she was basically brain dead.

There was little to know activity, something that nobody cold really survive. Not without a mirical.

Izzie had insisted that he were to do everything that he could not to kill her.

And he did.

But the tumor was too big. It had grown and it had ruptured durring the surgery. If he was anybody besides Derek Shepherd she would have just died on the table. But he was able to keep her breathing... on life support.

And now the only activity left in the brain was in very little the parts that were all associated with feelings. With love.

Izzie Stevens had wanted to live. She wanted to have a very long life with her husband.

And Alex Karev. He would be crushed. He would want to die, to be with Izzie.

His life had been hard enough already.

As Derek slowly rounded the corner to the waiting room he paused for a moment, his heart breaking slightly.

Alex sat with Meredith and Crisitina. They were all asleep. Meredith held Alex's hand, sharing fear together. Cristina rested her head on Meredith's shoulder. And Alex had his head resting on his hand, dry tears on his face. He looked so innocent. They all did.

He couldn't move as he just stared at Alex. His throat began to feel swolen. His eyes filled with tears.

_Move,_ he told himself. _Tell him._

Derek was so focused on what he would say that he didn't even hear the footsteps coming up behind him. So when he heard the soft voice he jumped.

"Should I take this as a bad sign?" the voice shook.

Derek turned quickly to see Bailey standing there. She saw the tears in his eyes and she knew what they meant.

"Oh no," Bailey whispered. "No."

"I'm so... sorry," Derek's voice was so weak, barely a whisper.

Bailey wipe at her eyes andher chest heaved for a moment. "D-does A-Alex kn-kn-know?" she whimpered.

Derek shook his head and looked away. He couldn't take the pain in her eyes, not now.

"She's brian dead," Derek whispered. "She is brian dead, and she signed a DNR."

Miranda placed her hand over her mouth, holding back a sob.

"T-tell him," she choked out. "Tell Karev." And that's all she could bring herself to say.

Derek turned towards Alex and began to make his way over to him. He clearted his throat and took a deep breath.

Now it was time.

* * *

Alex was having a dream. It was a very good dream. Izzie never left, never had Cancer.

They had a house, four kids, a dog, an amazing life.

But when he heard the sot shuffeling of footsteps he awoke out of wondeful dream to find that it had turned into a nightmare.

Derek was standing there. And his eyes... his eyes were red. He was crying.

That couldn't be good.

Derek opened his mouth and shut it. He opened it again but no words came out.

Alex was so weak. He wanted to yell, _'Spit it out Shepherd!'_

But his energy was drained.

In the time since Izzie had come back he had fallen realized how he was still in love with her, found out she had cancer again, had to retell her about O'Malley dying, had to be by her side and beg her to have surgeries.

He was exausted.

So now the answer could be one of two things.

_Yes_ or _no_.

She was either _dead_ or _alive_.

Alex just needed an answer. No hesitation. No confusion. Just an answer.

So all Alex was able to say was one word.

"Please," he whispered.

Derek looked away and ran his fingers through his hair. He was nervous.

"Please Shepeherd. Just tell me."

Meredith stirred in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open. She saw Derek and they locked eyes. She knew him so well. Through their silent conversation she found the answer almost immediately.

And her hopes fell.

Her hand flew up to cover her mouth and Cristina woke almost immediately at the moment.

"I'm so sorry," Derek's voice was mostly gone. He was exausted too. "We did everything we could. But... she's mostly brain dead. There's little to no activity left. She's on life support. But she signed the DNR."

Alex's eyes closed as the nightmare washed over him.

_"I'll do everything I can to stay alive," _her voice clicked into his head. _"I promise. I'll try to stay alive because I love you. I love you so very much. DOn't you ever forget that." _Those were the last words she had said to him before they rolled her away into surgery.

_"I love you too,"_ he had whispered back, mostly to himself.

* * *

"Did I die?" Izzie whispered.

George stepped towards her, reaching his hand out. "Nobody lives forever," he told her.

"But I can try," Izzie said. "I want to live for as long as I possibly can. I want to die of old age."

"Izzie," George said, holding his hand out straighter to her. "They did everything you could. _You_ did everything you could. You tried. And no wit's over. It's time to give up now."

Izzie swallowed hard and slowly reached for George's hand, steping out of the elevator.

The ddors began to very slowly close. They weren't like normal doors. They were very, _very_ slow. They were moving away as fast as life was from her body.

And she was trying to hold on.

Izzie took a deep breath and threw her arms around George's neck. She pulled him tightly to her and just held him for a moment.

"Goodbye George," Izzie murmured. "I will always love you, and I will always miss you. You will always be my best friend."

There was crying from somewhere far away.

It was Alex.

And Meredith.

And Bailey.

And even Cristina.

Izzie slowly pulled away and kissed George's head. "Goodbye," she murmured. "I'll see you in another lifetime."

George smiled. Izzie was a fighter. She was back.

"Goodbye," he smiled a crooked smile. "Goodbye for now."

"For now," Izzie agreed with him.

Izzie pulled back, still holding his hand in hers. She held his hand until she walked too far to hold his hand any longer. She couldn't reach any longer.

Her hand left his all except for their fingers which lingered against each other for a moment, until that moment ended.

George watched asd Izzie steppe dinto the elevator and the doors that were now halfway closed sped up immediately.

As the doors shut they watched each other as the faded away.

"I'm always with you," George murmured as the doors shut.

And then she was gone.

And then _he_ was gone.

* * *

Alex hardly had any energy left to cry as Derek took Izzie off of life support.

Derek stepped back and wrapped his arms around Meredith.

Meredith just stood there, emotionless.

Owen held Crisitna's hand, but she just let her hand hang limply in his.

And Alex held onto Izzie's hand with all the strength he had left, expecting her heart to stop beating any moment.

But it didn't.

Her heartbeat became stronger. Her breathing became faster.

And suddenly her eyes fluttered open.

**A/N: So this story is coming to the end. Why have I lost so many reviewers? Please review. I hope you all haven't given up on me. I'll choose five previews to give to five reviewers of my choice.**

**Why have you stopped reviewing?**


	20. Chapter 19: Little Moment

**Chapter 19**

"Izzie?" Alex whispered, filled with disbelief. "Iz?"

"I..." Izzie stared, but her throat was so dry.

"Did you just talk?" Alex asked her. "What did you say?"

"I c-... Ican't...

"You can't what?" Alex asked, desperately filled with worry.

A small, weak smile crept onto Izzie's face as she finally found the strength to answer the question. "I can't see-

"You can't see?" Alex interupted her, mid-sentence. "Oh no, she's blind!"

"George," Izzie corrected him, hoarsely. "I can't see George."

Alex's eyes locked with Izzie's and her eyes filled with tears.

"The tumor," Izzie murmured. "It... must be... gone."

Alex smiled and chuckled. He looked over at Meredith and Derek, Cristina and Owen and they were all smiling in disbelief.

It was over. The fight to win the cancer battle was over. And Izzie had lived to tell the tale of it.

A sudden laugh escaped Izzie's lips. No one understood at firdst until she laughed again. And suddnely her weak laughter filled the room.

"It's over," she laughed. "Ha! Ha! Ha! It's over!"

Alex chuckled at after everything they had gone through Izzie could still laugh like this. And then he joined in laughing. And the rest of the room began to fill in as well, until everyone was laughing.

It wasn't of humor, but of the crazy situation.

She was alive.

* * *

Lexie peered in through the window of Izzie's room. It was amazing. They all had their happy endings.

And as happy as she was that she had Mark, it wasn't much of a happy ending.

They were back together, for now that is.

She slowly turned and walked to an on-call room. She stopped in the middle of it and just closed her eyes, letting the darkness free her from her sorrows.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear the footsteps and she was shocked when the big arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her to their hard chest.

"I'm afraid you're not allowed back here," the deep voice joked.

"Hi Mark," Lexie sighed.

"Why are you crying Lex?"

"I'm not... oh look at that, I _am_ crying. I had no idea," Lexie touched her face and felt the tears.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Mark whispered huskily.

Lexie shook her hesad and pressed her lips together before turning around quickly and looking Mark straight in the eyes.

"What is this Mark? Are we just going to pretend that nothing happened and just move on with it? You won me back. But what's oging to appen the next time some girl comes stumbling to your doorstep claiming that she is your daughter?"

"Oh please," Mark said, shaking his head. "I have restraining orders against the three others," he joked.

Lexie rolled her eyes and couldn't help but laugh.

"Lexie," Mark murmured. "I miss you. And I love you. And I can't live another day without you."

"So what, we just pick up where we left off and pretend nothing happened? Do we just go on saying that we are boyfriend and grilfriend?"

"Woah, woah, woah. After everything we've been through that's all I am to you, your boyfriend?"

"What else would I call you?" Lexie asked, confused.

"What you can call me is your fianc`e."

"What?" Lexie gasped, shosked. "Mark, I'm tired of the games."

"This isn't a game," Mark said, dropping down to one knee and pulling out a ring. "You see, I can start all over from the begining and do the proper thing. I could take you to dinner and we could start all over. But I like ot be a bit more original than that. So right now I am down here on one knee, and I want you o be my wife...

Lexie shook her head, trying to get some sence back into it. "We can't just go right into this, pretend that nothing happened-

"Lex, I wasn't finished," Mark said. He cringred for a moment. "This floor is hard. It hurts down here."

Lexie rolled her eyes and giggled. "I'm sorry for interupting, and it's your own fault that you are down there."

Mark chuckled. "Lexie, I'm just gonna get righ to the point. Lexie Grey, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Lexie sniffed and swallowed hard. "I don't know if we are ready."

"Okay, I can't stay on this floor anymore," Mark said, standing up.

"Are you worried that someone will see or something?"

"No. That floor is just freakin' hard," Mark chuckled. "But I need you. I can't live without you. I love you. Now can you just say yes so we can go back ot my house and celebrate? Please?"

"No," Lexie whispered, watching Mark's hoped fall. "I can't say yes." Mark sighed, opening his mouth, but Lexie cut him off. "I can say absolutely, positively, definately, etc. But I think I have to be a bit more original than yes."

Mark's eyes widened and he let out a whoop of joy. He picked Lexie up off of the ground and spun her around.

Lexie giggled and leaned in to kiss Mark. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Derek finished checking Izzie's eyes. He had done tests, gotten a CAT scan, but all of them came back clean.

Izzie was going to be just fine.

"Well, I don't know how you do it Stevens, but you survived the unsurvivable," Derek smiled.

"That's not a word," Cristina commented from the back of the room, where she and Meredith stood.

"Sure it is," Meredith said.

"You know, I dont think it is."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, twisted sisters," Derek caught their attention. "Shh!"

Izzie giggled at her crazy freinds and turned back to Derek.

"Anyways," Derek said. "You are cancer free. We will keep you here for another few days just to keep an eye on you. And then, if you are still completely cancer free, you can go home."

"I feel cancer free," Izzie said. "I feel like those tumors aren't weighing me down anymore."

Derek smiled. "Well I am going to leave the room along with the twisted sisters and leave you two alone."

"No," Cristina fought. "I don't want to leave."

Meredith rolled her eyes and whispered to Cristina, "Alex and Izzie need some alone time to get all cheesy."

Cristina huffed and nodded. "Fine, I'm out." She haeaded for the door. "Here I go." She reached for the door and Owen jut happened to be walking by. He grabbed her wirst. "I'm leaving... hey!"

Owen pulled Cristina along with him, down the hall. "Glad you didn't die!" Cristina screamed.

Meredith laughed and rolled her eyes again. "I'll see you tommorow Iz."

Izzie nodded towards Meredith. "See you."

Derek followed Meredith out of the room and the two laughed like cheesy love birds.

Izzie looked up at Alex and whispered, "I didn't die."

"I almost lost you," Alex said.

"But you didn't." Izzie smirked.

Alex looked away and there were tears in his eyes. He sniffed and Izzie reached up and wiped the tear that found it's way down his cheek.

"Only you could make me so emotional," he chuckled.

"I guess I'm just magical like that."

"Well this is all over. Can we go live happily ever after now?"

Izzie giggled. "Sure."

Alex stood up and walked for the door.

"Woah! Where are you going?"

"To live happily ever after," Alex joked.

Izzie laughed and opened up her arms. Alex came over and, very carefully, lay down into her bed wrapped his arms around her.

"All I need is you to live happily ever after," Izzie sighed, softly.

"You are so cheesy," Alex chuckled.

"And you are so sensitive."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. Now shut up and don't fight me on this. I love how sensitive you are."

"Hmm, than I guess I shouldn't fight you on it."

Izzie smiled and held Alex closer to her. "Now we can have that big house with all of our kids and two dogs."

"I love you," Alex murmured.

"I love you too."

* * *

George hit the button on the elevator and walked inside when it opened.

He hit the botton to the fourth floor and it brouth him down to that floor.

When he walke out of the elevator he walked to room 1432 where Izzie's room was. He closed his eyes. Even though he couldn't be there with her at the real room, he felt her presence for only a moment.

* * *

As Izzie stared out the window at the sky she realized something. The tumor may have been a bad thing, but it did allow her to be with George again, even if it was just for one more little moment.

**The End**

**A/N: Well that is the end of the story. Thank you so much to all of my readers and reviewers. I hope you all enjoyed it. Can you tell me what you thought of that last chapter in reviews please?**

**For the last time, review. :)**


	21. AN

**A/N: Attention all Alex Izzie lovers!**

**Please check out my new Allex/Izzie story called Second Chances. Here's the summery:**

**Alex is sent to California to check up on a patient for Dr. Robbins, but when he runs into someone from his past, someone that broke his heart, what will he do? ANd how will he manage the news that she has cancer again?**

**Please please check it out! The writing has improved since I wrote this story!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
